My Light in the Darkness
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Kurama has been having visits in his dreams from his old lover, can Hiei help him pull through the nightmares and guilt? Or will Kurama fall apart into darkness forever?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey there! This is my newest story! I do hope you enjoy! Its gonna be a longer a one, so this will take a while, but I hope it turns out well. As a standard disclaimer, Yu Yu Hakusho is not my property, it belongs to the great Mr. Togashi, and all the greatness of it. Please drop a review! I'd appreciate it.

**Chapter 1: **

"Fire-fly," A gentle, soft voice called to the sleeping fire demon. Damnit, if only he could resist this voice…DAMN IT! That voice was too lovely….maybe if he just continued to sleep…

"Hiei-koi." The voice became a bit firmer and a gentle hand began to shake his shoulder. Hiei groaned, "Mmm…" he said grumpily, making his lovely fox demon laugh his oh-so-beautiful laugh.

"Come on my little Warrior, its time to get up." Kurama said. "Fox…its our honeymoon, why can I just sleep in?" Hiei demanded, "And speaking of which, why the HELL are you awake at this ungodly hour?" Hiei said, without opening his eyes.

Kurama only gave the fire demon a chuckle. "Well Hiei, its not an ungodly hour. Its 9 in the morning, also, I had something very special planned for us today to celebrate our honeymoon." He said, with no hint of lust, so Hiei immediately new it wasn't related to the fun they had last night.

When Hiei didn't say anything, Kurama sighed softly then smirked, "I'll make you a deal. If you get up, and go with me, I'll let you tie me up and I'll be your little uke servant, how about that?" Kurama asked him with a smirk.

Hiei opened a cherry red eye hopefully and looked up at Kurama and smirked. "Hn. Fine deal with me." He said sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.

Kurama traced a hand gently over his smooth muscles. "Gods Hiei, you're so beautiful, I don't understand why you haven't been loved before this." Kurama said, leaning down and kissing his mates cheek lovingly.

Hiei caught Kurama's hand and brought it up and kissed it gently. "You think I'm beautiful fox? You should see yourself." Hiei said squeezing his hand. "I'm no where near as gorgeous as you are, I'm a ruthless bastard that enjoys thieving and killing. Plus, I'm the forbidden child, its easy for no one to love me." He said softly.

Kurama smiled and hugged the little demon close, "That's not true, I love you." Kurama said, "Its very easy for me to love you." Kurama kissed him gently then stood up. "Alright. First off, go get your shower Fire-fly, I'll have breakfast ready when you are done." Kurama left the room.

Hiei hadn't missed the dark circles under Kurama's eyes, and Hiei knew it wasn't due to the fun that Kurama and him were having, they didn't stay up that late. Hiei didn't invade Kurama's mind, he trusted Kurama to tell him if anything was wrong and let him know if he could help. Hiei couldn't help but worry, he didn't want to invade his mates space, but…Kurama's lack of sleep was scary. He washed his hair pondering if the fox would be okay.

Kurama continued to cook, trying to ignore how tired he was, what he wasn't telling Hiei was that he was having visits…from Kuronue. It just started out with dreams, but they turned into nightmares, the one last night had been the worst. Kurama closed his eyes, trying to block out the horrid memory, but it came back to him stronger than ever.

"_Youko…you abandoned me…you left me to die…you didn't come back…why?" Kuronue's deep voice floated around him in the dark hallway, Kurama watched as Kuronue turned around at the other end of the cave and started to approach Kurama._

_Kurama looked down and saw he was dressed as Youko, and silver hair swung in his way, when he looked up, Kuronue was in front of him. "You left me for death Youko, did you not love me?" Kuronue said, making the guilt in Kurama's system rise up._

"_Of course I loved you Kuronue!" Kurama couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth. "Then why did you mate someone else, instead of joining me?" Kuronue said, viciously, grabbing a fistful of Youko's silver hair and jerking him down to eye level. _

"_You were dead! I wasn't prepared to die!" Youko cried out, making Kuronue growl. "Would you die for the pathetic fire demon?" Kuronue demanded, shoving Youko down farther._

_When Kuronue was greeted with silence, he sneered. "Of course you would, you are so much softer, so much different, you used to mock the forbidden ones, now you praise them. Why? What does he have that I don't!" Kuronue demanded._

"_Hiei has been through so much in his life…" Even to Kurama, Youko sounded pathetic, and Kurama could tell Youko's resolve was crumbling, and despite this being a dream, it frightened him._

"_Join me Youko, come to me in death." Kuronue begged. "NEVER!" Kurama took over for Youko, turning suddenly into Shuichi. "I love my Hiei too much to die for you! I won't let it happen!" Kurama said, leaf green eyes flashing angrily. _

_Kuronue's eyes flashed dangerously, "Fine!" he threw Kurama to the floor, and then walked over a door way and ripped it open. "Since you won't die and come to me, I'll make you!" He said, Kurama was sure he was going to grab a weapon and try to kill him, but what came out of that room horrified Kurama even more than a weapon. Hiei was dragged out by his beautiful black hair, bound by ropes and sutra's looking pleadingly at Kurama for help as he struggled against the bounds._

"_If you won't die for me to come see me, you'll die for him and then I'll MAKE you stay with me!" Kuronue said and with a quick flick of the wrist, Hiei's eyes widened for a split second then his head rolled off his neck and blood spurted out._

_Kurama's eyes widened as his whole world came crashing down. He crawled over to the head laying nearby. "Hiei…" he whispered touching the now cold cheek, "Hiei!" Kurama didn't care that he was sitting in Hiei's pooling blood. He let out a mournful fox howl and touched the cheek, then turned to Kuronue. _

"_You bastard…" he sobbed. "You're so weak Kurama! You didn't cry for me! Why for him!" Kuronue demanded. _

"_BECAUSE I LOVE HIM MORE THAN YOU!" Kurama screamed at him before his world went black. _

Kurama had shot out of bed in tears, since Hiei was dead out asleep he hadn't noticed Kurama's movements. Kurama had to go and wash his face clean of tears, before he sat down on the bed and curled up and stayed awake, every time he tried to sleep, he kept seeing the image of Hiei's dismembered body in his mind.

Kurama was mechanically cooking the food, in deep thought, so he didn't notice the fire demon's energy right behind him until Hiei touched him and Kurama flinched and turned around to Hiei's surprised look. "Fox?" he asked.

"Oh Hiei! You surprised me there!" Kurama said, smiling, "Sorry about that, Fire-fly. Here's your breakfast!" Kurama handed him the plate with an all too cheery smile.

Hiei gave him a skeptical look but took the plate and sat down at the table. "Fox…Kurama, are you okay?" he asked looking at Kurama. Kurama turned with a plate of his own and sat beside his fire demon.

"Well of course I'm okay! Never better!" Kurama smiled at him, slipping his hand into Hiei's free one. "Why do you ask Hiei-koi?" he said, squeezing the fire demon's strong hand.

"Hn." Hiei said taking a bite, "You don't seem to be sleeping much Foxy." Kurama's heart swelled when he heard the nickname, it wasn't often Hiei called him that, and he enjoyed hearing it. "And you've been acting strange," Hiei said.

Kurama smiled, "Hiei, I promise, everything is gonna be okay." Kurama kissed his hand. "Thank you for NOT looking into my thoughts though." Kurama smiled softly. "I appreciate it so."

"Hn, Foxy, you know I wouldn't do that to you." Hiei said, "I trust you to tell me everything that you want help with and that if its major enough, I'll get to hear about it." He said, seeing that Kurama wasn't comfortable on this topic anymore, Hiei moved away. "Where did you say we were going?" he asked.

"I didn't." Kurama flashed him a wicked smirk, Hiei didn't like it, that usually meant Kurama had something up his sleeve that was truly evil.

"Well then…where?" Hiei asked warily. "Well…the first stop is my mother's Hiei. She's been in the dark WAY to long about us, she knows I'm in a relationship, but she really wants to meet the girl." Kurama said taking their plates over to the sink.

Hiei looked amused at this but then growled. "I'd better get my reward later." He said, "And I get to be possessive of you when she finds out." He said, making Kurama laugh. "Deal!" he said, then looked over when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kurama said, sensing it was Yusuke's energy, Hiei gave him an annoyed look which Kurama returned with a smile.

"Hey fox-boy! Hey midget! I thought maybe we could team up with the doofus and do a bit of sparing today!" Yusuke suggested.

Hiei smirked, "What, are you eager for me to kick your ass Yusuke?" Hiei asked, as Yusuke laughed at him. "Hey you the old man, I bet you're too slow to keep up with me!" Yusuke said.

Hiei flitted over and put a sword on Yusuke's neck. "Oh?" he asked, "You were saying detective?"

"I was saying that maybe I could fight with Kurama instead!" Yusuke said, making Kurama smile, amused. "I wouldn't suggest that Yusuke, Hiei may go easy on you, but I wouldn't." Kurama said going over and wrapping an arm around his fire demon.

"Hn." Hiei sheathed his sword. "I wish we could today Yusuke, but Hiei and I are still celebrating our honeymoon and I promised to take him out today." Kurama said, "Perhaps another day." He said, making Yusuke grin.

"Yeah, and you two better be prepared!" he said, "Ya know Kurama, you're so beautiful, I'm surprised people don't try to rape you instead of kill you." Making Hiei growl.

"Are you hitting on my mate detective? Are you suggesting that you'll rape him?" Hiei said, "Because if you are, I promise you this." Hiei said, "I will cut off your dick and balls and shove them down your throat, meanwhile I'll shove my katana up your ass and twist." Hiei said.

Kurama sweatdropped as Yusuke went deathly pale. "I wasn't meaning anything like that Hiei! God!" he backed away from the growling fire demon.

"Hiei, there's ice cream in the freezer if you want some, go calm down, Yusuke was kidding." Kurama said, pushing his mate towards the freezer. "As for you, watch what you say." Kurama said, trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice without much success.

"Alright, I will, sorry…I think I'll go now…Kurama, try to relax, you sound beat man," he said looking at Kurama worriedly. Kurama smiled, "Don't worry Yusuke, I'm in good hands." Kurama went over to Hiei after Yusuke left.

"Fox." Hiei said seriously after taking another bit of ice cream. "If I find out you're keeping something from me that I need to know…I won't be happy." Hiei said, "I don't want to get mad at you Kurama, so if you have something to tell me….you'd better do it." Hiei said.

Kurama smiled, "Its alright Hiei, nothing's wrong." He said, "Now lets hurry up and go." Kurama said, trying to push Hiei to go so he didn't think about Kurama, Kurama just hoped tonight he'd be able to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hello guys, sorry if I took a few days to post this one, I actually wrote 3 different chapters for this one, and well...yeah, I finally came up with this one that was actually what I wanted. I also have had a NEW chapter plot stuck in my head, once this story is complete, I plan to post it. I do hope this story is up to everyone's satisfaction and do please enjoy. Please drop a review on your way out!

Warning: Kurama does cut himself in this chapter, so there will be blood and suicidal mentions in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

As promised, Kurama had given Hiei a good day, they had spent a few hours at Shiori's, talking to her about them being a couple. At first, Shiori wasn't really happy, but she soon warmed up to the idea.

Then after that, Kurama had taken Hiei to a beautiful spot, deep in Genkai's forest. They had spent all day enjoying their time, sparring, and eating a picnic lunch that Kurama had made for them. They even shared a little nap.

Once they got home, Hiei got a sexy redhead in his bedroom, and now, they were both laying in the bath, Kurama was curled against Hiei's chest, his face pressed in Hiei's neck, purring softly.

Hiei had his bandaged hand running through Kurama's damp hair, he let out soft growls that sounded more like purrs as he enjoyed being close to his feminine lover.

While they cuddled, Kurama couldn't help but think of the things Kuronue had said. Was it really his fault that Kuronue had died? Maybe he should have gone back to save him, there were so many things that he, himself could have done differently to save his old mate.

Kurama tried to swallow the guilt that was building in his system, as he was doing so, he subconsciously nuzzled his face tighter into Hiei's neck, and hardened his grip on him.

"Fox, you're going to break me in half at this rate," Hiei growled, not liking the pressure being built on him.

Kurama literally jumped when Hiei's voice reached his ears, almost like coming out of a trance. "I'm sorry Hiei." Kurama said loosening his grip a bit. "I was just thinking." Kurama said.

"Hn?" Hiei asked, looking down. "Do share these thoughts of yours Kurama," Hiei leaned down and gently kissed the tip of the fox's nose.

Kurama immediately shook his head, "I'd rather not Hiei, its nothing for you to be worried about."

The truth of the matter was though, Kurama didn't want Hiei knowing it was about Kuronue. Hiei always got very jealous or angry when he heard Kurama talk about his past mate, also...Kurama just didn't want to appear weak to Hiei. Hiei always found people who got upset over nightmares very weak.

"I won't push you, but I would hope you could tell me what's wrong if you ever needed it." Hiei said softly, reaching up and pulling the fox in for a kiss.

Kurama happily kissed his fire demon back, trying to ignore how tired his poor body was, especially since these were one of Hiei's very rare, sweet tender kisses.

When Hiei noticed Kurama was falling asleep on his lap, Hiei pulled his lips away, smirking when Kurama whimpered sadly.

"I know Foxy, but you are tired, and you need to sleep some more." Hiei picked up his slender lover and with a quick flare of energy, they were dry enough to go to bed. Ignoring the fact that they were naked, Hiei laid them both in bed and cuddled with his fox.

Kurama closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

_Kurama was in a dark room, it was obviously damp and dirty, and there were tiny windows with bars across them and sutras too. Kurama looked around and tried to find a door, with the little bit of moonlight showing through the windows._

_Kurama snapped his head towards the middle of them room when he heard whimpers of pain, and sadness. They sounded awfully familiar…_

"_Hiei? Koibito? Is that you?" Kurama whispered, in full control of his mouth this time as he walked towards the middle of the room._

"_Kurama!" Hiei's voice sounded so pained…so agonized, that Kurama even whimpered, and when he approached Hiei, a beam of light shone on his lover and Kurama gasped in horror._

_Hiei had been severely raped, torn open wide and bleeding everywhere. Whip marks were etched into his skin all around his body, his wrists and ankles bound by heavy chains. Hiei's lips were swollen, his throat sounded sore and dry, there were knife marks all across his skin, and the area was covered in cum. Some dried cum had been left on Hiei's chin. "Kurama!" Hiei cried out, tears starting to leak down his face._

"_Ah…he called a different name just a little while ago." A voice from the shadows alerted Kurama's attention. _

"_Kuronue!" Kurama snarled, "you bastard! Why would you do this to him?" Kurama said, already knowing the answer in the real world, but in dream world, he was unaware of anything. _

"_He was fun, now I know why you were so attracted to him. I had to see what drew you to him. Now I know. He was a load of fun, got a nice warm throat too," Kuronue smirked, making Kurama snarl. _

"_You sick bastard! I'll make you pay for this! I'll tear off your dick and shove it up your own ass with my rose whip going down your throat!" If Kurama's tail was out, its fur would be standing on end. _

_Kuronue chuckled a throaty chuckle, "Go ahead Kurama, you killed me once, do it again!" Kuronue said, his eyes flashing a bit. "Admit it Kurama, you left me to die! Hiei, you best not trust him, he'll leave you for death too!" Kuronue said, "He did it to me! Ask him yourself!"_

"_Is that true…fox? Did you leave him to die?" Hiei croaked out, Kurama only opened his mouth, then shut it, with no answer to the question for a few minutes, then he said, "Yes Hiei, but-"_

"_But nothing! You heard him Hiei, he's not your sweet fox! He's a killer, he doesn't care! He was mated to me! He claimed to love me yet he abandoned me to die!" Kuronue yelled._

_Hiei looked at Kurama, as Kuronue continued to yell, "He'll just leave you to die Hiei, when you become worthless to him, he'll leave you to die! You'll become worthless eventually Hiei, eventually, you won't have such a tight ass and Kurama won't want it, you'll be overused and Kurama will think of ways to rid himself of you!" Kuronue hissed._

_Hiei looked at Kurama, his eyes swimming with betrayal, "Is this true Kurama? Will you leave me?" Hiei asked. _

"_No!" Kurama said, "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone Hiei! More than life itself! I would never grow bored of you, or think your overused! I will always love you Hiei!" Kurama cried, tears leaking down his face._

"_He said those same words to me, Hiei." Kuronue said, his voice sliding into a hurt tone. "Those exact, same words, on the day of our mating. And look what happened." Kuronue said._

_Then Kurama watched in horror as Hiei turned his head away, "I'm sorry I ever mated you Kurama, you can't love me…you can't love anyone." Hiei said._

"_No Hiei! I love you! I love you so much Hiei! Don't do this!" Kurama cried._

Kurama's eyes popped open and he noticed his body was slick with cold sweat, panting, he looked down at Hiei to find those beautiful red eyes shut and his fire demon in a deep sleep.

Kurama glanced at the clock, 4:45 am, deciding to risk it, he slipped out of Hiei's arms and, like a true fox, slinked across the room without a sound. He managed to retrieve some clothes, and made sure he was properly dressed.

With a quick written note, and a kiss on the cheek, Kurama left Hiei and went outside. Even at 4 am, Tokyo, Japan was wide awake and bustling. The faint, light rays of sun were finally coming up in the Eastern Horizon and it was finally safe enough for people to be out without having to worry about thugs or rapists on every street corner.

Kurama didn't know where he was heading until he finally approached the park that he and the gang had met up at many times before.

With a sigh he slid on a bench and pressed his face into his hands, trying to ignore his guilty emotions and blossoming sadness. Hiei knew the truth about what had happened with Kuronue...and he hadn't said anything...did that mean Hiei felt okay about it though? Or was Hiei considering Kurama a betraying bastard on the inside...hiding it from all their friends?

What would the others do if they knew the truth? Knew that Kurama had left Kuronue to die...would they hate him? Look at him with different eyes? Koenma knew the truth, and he didn't do anything...but Koenma saw a lot of people he must hate and had to cover it up. That didn't help much.

Kurama lifted his head back up and before he knew it, his feet were walking towards his mothers. He slipped inside the house, already having a key, and was surprised to find her wide away at 5 in the morning.

"Shuichi?" she said, then noticed the guilt and sadness in his eyes. "Oh my baby, come here..." she went over and put her arms around him, leading him to the couch.

He sat down and leaned into her, laying his head on her shoulder. "Mother, what would you do if you had a secret...a secret that was very bad about yourself, and your lover wanted to know the truth...and you didn't want to tell him because you were afraid they'd hate you for it?" Kurama didn't even bother looking up at Shiori.

Shiori petted his hair, like to use to do when he was little when he was sad. "Well Shuichi, I think I'd tell him the truth. Hiei will love you no matter what secrets you tell him." she said softly, "He looks at you with such love in his eyes Kurama, there's no way he'd hate you for anything." she said.

Kurama was grateful she didn't ask what his secret was, and nodded slightly. "Alright, thank you mother, I just needed to hear your advice." he sighed softly.

"Shuichi, darling, are you getting enough sleep? You seem so tired anymore...maybe you should take some sleeping pills or something. This will the death of you yet."

Kurama smiled slightly at her worry, "It's nothing mother, I'll be fine soon."

Meanwhile, back with our favorite fire demon, Hiei had woken up and panicked when he hadn't felt Kurama in his arms. Then he saw the rose and quickly picked it up.

_Hiei-koi, _

_ I've gone on a short walk, I woke up rather early today. I'll be home soon, in time to make you your breakfast. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay._

_ With Love, Foxy_

Hiei frowned and looked at the clock. 6 am, and he smelled nothing cooking, nor did he sense the fox. Hiei shrugged and laid back down, "Hn. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Hiei closed his eyes.

Meanwhile...

Kurama stood up from his mother's arms, "Well Mother, I'll be heading home now, Hiei's expecting me I suppose. I promised him breakfast." Kurama leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He said and then left, not really in the mood to hear her assurances of being there for him.

As he walked home, Kurama was still deep in thought, his sadness and guilt still palpable, as he tried to convince himself that Kuronue's death wasn't his fault at all.

But the more and more he thought about it, the more and more he began to blame himself, when it came time for him to cross the road in front of his apartment, he didn't even stop to check traffic and stepped right out in it.

The next thing Hiei himself heard was the screech of tires against pavement, in a flash, Hiei had done on his jeans and tank and rushed outside.

"I'm so sorry, so very sorry," Kurama was apologizing to an enraged driver who had almost wrecked because of Kurama's carelessness.

"Watch where the hell your walking you idiot." He snapped, "If you want to be suicidal, figure out another way to do it!" He said angrily, Hiei snarled when he the man almost hit Kurama.

"Damn it you fucking asshole of a person! Don't you dare try to hit him again!" Hiei growled and smacked the enraged human's hand away, getting between him and Kurama.

"Hiei, it's alright, it's my fault." Kurama said, getting nervous with how many people they were backing up in the road. "Let's just get inside."

Hiei turned to Kurama with anger in his eyes, something Kurama had never seen before, at least...not directed towards himself. "Hn." Hiei growled and grabbed Kurama's hand, ignoring the shouting driver, Hiei pulled him inside.

"Damn it Kurama! What the hell was that all about?" Hiei said as Kurama ducked his head sadly.

"I'm really sorry Hiei, I thought it was okay to cross," Kurama said, trying to avoid the anger his mate was radiating.

"You idiot! How in the world could you NOT see that car? God damn it Kurama, I was so scared, I thought you had gotten hurt. That's it, you are never allowed to just go on a fucking walk by yourself anymore. I can't trust you to be out there and not get yourself killed. You obviously weren't looking, or were too tired to look." Hiei said, "Just keep your ass inside from now on."

With his angry tirade done, Hiei stormed to their room and slammed the door shut.

Kurama struggled to keep his fresh guilt in check and whimpered softly. He went into the kitchen, wanting to cook something for Hiei, but the moment he opened the fridge. Hiei growled in his head.

_"Don't even bother for me, I'm not hungry."_

Kurama sighed and shut the door, he turned and went to the couch and sat down. He stared at the wall, feeling very much like a child that had just gotten a time out. Not only did it piss him off, it made him feel even more guilty than he had been for days, and his sadness had increased two-fold.

Kurama had subconsciously pulled out a little vine and was staring at it. He established the mate connection and saw Hiei was back asleep, trying to calm down in his own sleep. Kurama quietly shut the mate mark off and put the vine to his wrist and stared.

Kurama had heard of people doing this to relieve their pain...Kurama gulped and squeezed his eyes shut and made a nice little incision.

He watched as the blood started to leak out, he actually did feel better, it was like with every drop of blood that flowed out, so did all of Kurama's pain and guilt. Kurama actually had to smile a little bit, it felt much better...to be relieving himself of this pain.

He pondered about doing more, when he sensed Hiei stirring. Knowing Hiei couldn't catch him like this, Kurama quickly healed his wound, and realized the house smelled like blood. Kurama reached into his hair and discreetly grew dozens of flowers that filled the room with their pretty scents.

Kurama went into the kitchen and cleaned the trail off of his arms, grabbing a vase, he walked back out to the living room and continued to pretend to work on making a bouquet of flowers.

Hiei walked out, yawning slightly, when he caught his fox on the couch arranging flowers in a vase, he found it hard to be mad at him. Kurama looked so much calmer, and happier, that Hiei couldn't be mad at him.

He sat beside Kurama and wrapped his arm around him. Kurama, still happy from letting out his emotions, leaned into Hiei and sighed happily.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you fox, I trust you and your judgments, I was grumpy from being woken up." he kissed Kurama's lips and Kurama purred.

"I'm sorry for what happened too, now, lets forget about that and go get something to eat shall we?" Kurama said standing up, still pleased to see his emotions were good .

What Kurama didn't realize was that he would soon be dependant upon his treatment...maybe until it cost him his life.

A.N. Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be, I do hope you liked it though. Note, I do realize that may be out of character of Kurama, so try not to flame me for that. I try my best to keep them in character. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do hope this is a good chapter for everyone, I think Kurama is going to have a bit of a hard time in this chapter. We'll see what happens! Please drop a review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

And a quick word to my reviewers!

Treasure Family: Thank you for liking it, I will definitely make it a happy story. I can't STAND stories that end sadly. Not to say that its bad that people write them, they're just not my style. I love a happy ending.

DreamsinShinto: Chapter 1: Yeah, I see your point. I didn't notice until I went back and re-read it. Thanks for letting me know! Chapter 2: Thank you for not flaming! I see your point, it is OOC. –nods in understanding- I'm glad I have your attention! It makes me happy! Thank you for alerting me of the comma issue. I went back and tired to fix it in this chapter.

Pheonix09: Chapter 1: Oh, thank you so much! I'm glad you loved it! Chapter 2: I'm so glad you're loving it! I hope you love this chapter as much as the others. I promise Kurama won't die. I hate deathfics too. Anything angst or tragic I try NOT to read and definitely try not to write.

Thanks you guys!

Warning: Cutting, blood, suicidal mentions.

"Fox, why are we here?" Hiei grumbled as they approached the temple.

Kurama gave him a pretty smile, despite the dark bags under his eyes and pale skin of his face. "We promise Yusuke and Kuwabara a chance to spar. Besides, I want to visit with the ladies, it's been a while."

Hiei sighed softly, he couldn't resist the fox's smile, "Fine." He said, him and Kurama had been pretty edgy with each other these last few weeks, trying to not lose their control and snap.

When they entered the temple, the girls stopped short of running over to hug them. Everyone could see the tension on both Hiei and Kurama. And Kurama's state horrified them.

"Hello ladies, don't be afraid to give us a hug I'm sure we could use it." Kurama gave a pretty smile and Keiko was the first to approach and hug both demons, not caring when Hiei growled.

"Kurama, are you alright? You look sick," she said looking up at the pale face of the fox.

"Oh, of course I'm alright Keiko. It's just a lack of sleep. I think I'll be fine in a few more days." Kurama smiled weakly at her.

Keiko still looked unsure as she stepped back and let the others hug the demons. Kurama and Hiei settled on the couch, but everyone could see their causal hand-holding was tense.

"So, would you like some tea?" Yukina offered softly, Hiei looked up at her and nodded for himself.

"No thank you," Kurama smiled politely at her, "I'm not thirsty." Kurama said, and Hiei gave his hand a hard squeeze looking at him steadily as Yukina left the room.

"What? I'm not." Kurama said, raising a slender eyebrow at Hiei, making Hiei growl and turn his head away to look at the others.

No one said anything, not wanting to lose their heads as Kurama smiled, "So. How about that sparring we promised?" he said reaching up to brush his hair away.

Yusuke's eyes locked onto the faint, white line that was the after-healing of the cut on Kurama's wrist. Kurama caught him looking and sent him a look that said 'If you say a word, you die', then smiled sweetly.

Meanwhile Yukina had come back in and said softly, "Kurama, why do you have guilt in your eyes? What's wrong?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

Hiei's head snapped over and looked into his fox's eyes and Kurama hid his emotions immediately. "I don't know what you're talking about Yukina," Kurama stood up, letting go of Hiei's hand. "But I do know this, if you all don't leave me alone about what's wrong, you'll all be feeding my plants tonight. I don't want to be bothered. If I said its nothing, then it's nothing." Kurama snapped, finally loosing control of his temper.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way," Hiei stood up and growled at Kurama.

Kurama's eyes flashed at Hiei, "What are you going to do?" he said and before he knew it he was pinned against the wall, a sword at his throat.

"You forget, fox." Hiei spat, "I'm dominate in this relationship. You gave me that honor when you let me mark you first. Don't you dare go against your seme, now, I expect an apology to Yukina." He said.

Kurama turned his face away defiantly and then let out an yelp when Hiei grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back to face Hiei.

"Brother, stop," Yukina said softly going over and putting her hands on Hiei's shoulders. "He's your mate, don't hurt him. Can't you see he's in pain already?" she said softly.

Hiei softened his grip, not caring that she figured out the brother thing, right now he was more worried about his mate. He looked into Kurama's eyes and saw the pain, the guilt and the sadness hiding within.

"I'm sorry Yukina, I'm sorry all of you for my behavior." Kurama said, staring back into Hiei's eyes sadly. "Forgive me..."

"No problem," Yusuke said, "Maybe you and Hiei should go home and work this all out..." he said.

"No." Hiei said and then pulled the trembling fox into his arms, "We'll go to the forest, come on." Hiei picked up Kurama and flitted to the trees, Hiei found a nice den nearby, one of Kurama's no doubt and settled inside.

Kurama snuggled into his mate, and pressed his face into his neck.

"Kurama, why are you hiding something from me?" Hiei asked, stroking his hair, the spot where he had tugged on earlier.

"Its...nothing Hiei," Kurama said, hesitating.

"Don't give me that," Hiei said softly, "I don't want to hear it…at least tell me why you are hiding."

"I don't want you to think I'm weak, and it's something you really don't want to hear about anyways." Kurama said, "Please Hiei, don't make me talk about it."

"I won't Kurama, but you know that I will never think you are weak, no matter what you do, I have never thought you were weak." Hiei leaned down and kissed him.

Kurama closed his eyes and kissed him back and under Hiei's soothing kiss and aura he immediately started to go to sleep. Hiei didn't object when Kurama finally fell asleep in his arms.

_Kuronue looked at Kurama, walking around him. "Do you think you did the right thing Kurama? Do you think it was right to leave someone you promised to always love? Just for a little treasure?" _

_Kurama looked down, he was bound to a chair with chains with sutras, he looked up. "Kuronue," he said softly, "I do feel bad about what happened and I wish I could take it back."_

_"If you had really wanted to take it back, you would have died to join me, but no. You won't join me in the spirit world. You won't come to me. Why?"_

_"I have Hiei." Kurama said simply, trying to ease around the guilt that was beginning to re-pool in his system. _

_Kuronue sneered, "Oh yes, I forgot. The forbidden runt, the one that no one wanted. I think you'll leave him behind eventually too." Kuronue said walking around Kurama and then looking at him._

_"After all, you are Youko Kurama, you can never really settle down worth your life. Don't you think I didn't notice Kurama? All those little 'night trips' away from me to the town...did you really think I was that dumb? I knew what you were doing. But I was fool enough to give my trust to you. You always came back smelling clean, I knew right then and there you weren't being loyal. Why would you just settle down for him? You won't. You'll grow bored."_

_Kurama snarled, but the guilt was now beyond what it had ever been, it was true, he had done that before. "I've changed, I'm not the same man I used to be. I regret doing everything I did with you, but at least you were my mate, didn't that count for something?" _

_"Not when you were being a cheating whore." Kuronue said rolling his eyes. Then he relaxed, "You know, if you died, and came to the spirit world, all guilt would ease away, all pain would vanish. You're already half way there with cutting yourself Kurama, just go a little deeper, and don't bother healing it, and you'll be there. Cutting yourself gives you some relief, but it's not lasting long is it? Death lasts forever." Kuronue said._

_Kurama growled and looked out the cave entrance, ignoring him. Kuronue laughed an evil laugh and said, "If you joined me it would make up what you did to me, I'd forgive you." _

_Kurama looked over and then looked away as a tear shed out of his eye._

_"What's this? A tear of guilt? Remorse?" Kuronue said._

Kurama opened his eyes and tears were dripping down his face, onto Hiei's dark shirt. Hiei was looking concerned down at him.

"You were talking in you sleep," Hiei said, trying to help ease the tense situation between him and Kurama.

"What did I say?" Kurama looked a little scared to know.

"You just kept saying you were sorry." Hiei said, not questioning it, as Kurama sighed, almost in relief.

Hiei watched him and then looked up towards the ceiling, keeping his arm around Kurama. "You know Kurama, I know above anyone else how hard it is to tell people when something is wrong. You want to hide it, you want to keep it to yourself, you're afraid of looking weak. Well look at me Kurama, I keep everything bottled inside. And I turned out to be a bitter asshole. I don't want you to be like that, I want you to know something. That no matter what is going on, I'll always think you are strong, always think you are beautiful."

Hiei took a deep breath and looked at Kurama as Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes, and Hiei smiled slightly. "You have always been beautiful to me, perfection that I cannot deny. Just because you have hit a rough time in your life, doesn't mean I can't help you. Nor does it mean my opinion of you has changed. I love you Kurama, I want to help you." Hiei looked at Kurama.

Kurama stared into those beautiful ruby eyes and felt even more guilty, "I promise if I need it, I'll let you help me. But I think all my problems will soon go away." Kurama said and snuggled into the fire demon, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on his face.

The day passed by quickly and the night came into play. When Hiei was sound asleep, Kurama slipped out of bed and went downstairs and pulled out his little vine and made a little cut on his wrist and leaned back slightly.

With a sigh he watched the blood leave, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the guilt and pain leaving his body. He could get used to this if he had too. As long as Hiei wouldn't have to see him, he would be good. Kurama made sure to keep watch for Hiei as he made another small cut and relaxed some more.

Kurama had to keep his arm over the sink, to let the blood drain out, when Kurama began to feel dizzy, he healed the cuts and then stuck his bloody arm under the sink and watched as it washed down the drain.

When Kurama climbed back into Hiei's arms, he began to relax and tried to go to sleep. He knew after having one dream today there was little chance he'd have another. But it only took 10 minutes before he was reliving the guilt that he had been feeling all day.

With a sad sigh, he rolled over and ran his hands over his face. He needed to talk to someone...he'd go to that first thing tomorrow morning.

"I hope she'll be okay with what I'm going to tell her," Kurama whispered and finally slipped into a restless sleep, knowing his mother would be sleeping peacefully...unaware that her son had some dark news for her.

A.N. I know this is a little boring right now, but it's going to get more interesting, please stick with me, I promise it'll get more interesting next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hello folks, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Drop a review, please! This chapter moves a lot faster than the others.

Quick words to my reviewers:

DreamsinShinto: Thank you! I'm glad it's not boring at all. I really appreciate hearing that! I have to admit, your little 'punching in the head' comment made me grin. Thank you again for being such a loyal reviewer to this story! It's a big help to me.

Pheonix09: Thank you so much! I'm flattered you are enjoying some of my stories so much! I love to hear such happy reviews! Thanks for your review on Date with Fireworks and the other stories as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

After telling his lover he was going to visit his mother, Kurama left. Hiei decided to go visit Yukina and give Kurama some privacy with his mother.

Kurama stood in front of the house and sighed, this wasn't going to go well, he could tell. He knew his mother wouldn't want to hear her baby doing this. He took a deep breath to steady himself and walked inside.

"Mother?" He called, shutting the door behind him.

"Shuichi?" She came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel, "Oh Shuichi! Come in!" She said taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

"What brings you here darling?" She said after Kurama had settled in a chair. Kurama bit his lip for a moment, the sighed.

"I have to talk to you about something. Well. A lot of things." He said softly. "First thing, is a secret I've been hiding my whole life." He said and she looked concerned and sat down looking at him.

"Mother, I'm a demon." He looked at her, "Not like your traditional underworld demons with horns and pitchforks, but a demon from the Makai. I'm sure you've heard stories about beings like that existing." He said and looked at her, to see if she had anything to say.

She quietly thought about this, "So, uhm…is Hiei a demon too?" She asked looking at Kurama.

Kurama smiled softly, "Yes, Fire-fly is a demon. He got his nicknames because he is a demon. He's a fire demon, to put it simply, I'm a fox demon." Kurama said. "Several years ago, my Youko form got injured pretty badly and cheated death by coming to the human world and planting his spirit in a fetus, before it had a proper soul. Thus, I was created. I'm still your flesh and blood, but Youko also serves a part in my looks, and behaviors."

Shiori looked down at her hands as she thought about this, this changed nothing for her, she still loved her son deeply. She looked up and said, "So….you don't look like a fox. You don't have ears or a tail, or eat raw meat or anything." She said.

This made Kurama laugh slightly, despite how tired he was. He was pretty happy that this conversation was going well. "Well, I do have a Youko form." He said and then with a swirl of energy he transformed into the silver Youko who looked down at Shiori from his much taller height.

"Hello, mother," Youko said reaching over with his clawed hand and taking it in his own.

Shiori stared, he wasn't anything like her baby! But…she felt a connection that she couldn't deny with this man. She smiled and squeezed his hand back, "You're my baby too?" she asked softly.

Youko gave a gentle smile, and said, "Of course I'm your baby…if you'll have me as your son." He said, his ears flattened against his head, a little afraid of rejection.

She giggled and reached up to pet his ears, making him yip happily and his tail wagged, "Oh, of course…Youko was it? You can be my baby too." She reached over and hugged the slender demon.

When she pulled away she was now staring at her beaming red-headed son. "I may not look like a demon, but I can do demon things in this form." He said, "Like my control on plants, I can control plants in this form just like Youko can."

This conversation continued for a while, Shiori getting all the facts. She was really sad when she heard Hiei's tale, she actually started to cry.

"Oh…poor Hiei, he doesn't deserve any of that…such a precious boy," she sniffled and wiped her eyes on a Kleenex.

"Well, as you can see, Hiei is much happier than he has ever been, thanks to all of us." Kurama said.

"So, Shuichi, why did you decide to tell me this stuff now?" she asked. Kurama quickly did a check to make sure his mate was still at Yukina's and discreetly shut off the mate connection, Hiei hadn't been using it, but he wasn't going to risk it.

"Well mother, you know about Kuronue now, and the tale. Well…recently, I've been having nightmares with him in it. I can't sleep, and I'm just exhausted all the time. And well…I've taken to cutting myself to release the pain and guilt. Hiei has been somewhat of a big help, when I stare into his eyes, I've noticed I haven't felt the guilt, or pain like I normally do. Not unless I'm going to lie to him about something." Kurama sighed.

Shiori nodded slightly and continued to think, "Well, it sounds like your conscious is trying to tell you something Shuichi." She said softly.

"I thought that too, but mother, don't you think it's strange that it decides to attack me recently?" Kurama asked making Shiori smile. He was quite surprised that she didn't get upset about the cutting part, but then again…it was Shiori.

"The conscious works in weird ways baby, why haven't you talked to Hiei about this?"

Kurama looked guilty as he looked out the window and sighed, "Hiei once told me that nightmares are just dreams, and no one has any reason to be afraid of them." He said softly, "I don't want him to think I'm weak, also…he hates having Kuronue mentioned around him. It makes him jealous. I can't do that to him, let him know I've been dreaming of Kuronue." Kurama said, looking back at his mother.

"I see, well Shuichi…doesn't Hiei feel respect towards you? I don't think he could ever think you are weak. And if it's just dreams, he should understand, shouldn't he?" She looked sadly at her son as he shook his head.

"Hiei isn't like that, he tends to jump to conclusions." Kurama said, "Which is understandable, Hiei has been through so much in his life, it's easy for him to think he's getting misled."

Shiori sighed as they continued to talk about what they could do.

Meanwhile, with Yukina and Hiei, they were discussing Kurama.

"Normally, I wouldn't make suggestions like this." Yukina said slowly, "But why don't you just read Kurama's mind? Find out what he's hiding?" Yukina asked.

"I wouldn't ever do that to Kurama. I never have, nor do I ever intend to. I don't do it to you either. It's just a rule I have. It's disgusting to use it on a loved one like that and besides, knowing Kurama, he's probably already thought of it and made a barrier against it in his own mind." Hiei said.

"What I don't understand, is why Youko hasn't done anything?"

"Maybe whatever it is, is plaguing Youko too. It's obvious it's nightmares, but I can't figure out what about. I just wish he would tell me. But he's so damn scared that I'll think he's weak!" Hiei hit his fist off the table in frustration.

"Can you blame him?" Yukina asked softly, "He wants nothing more than to be the best in your eyes, and you even said it yourself once brother. There is nothing to be scared about. People who are scared all the time, are just weak."

Hiei felt a little guilty about this, yeah, he HAD said those words to Kurama and the others. "But I already told him that I would never think him weak, that he would always be strong in my eyes."

"Think of it this way," Yukina said softly, "Kurama has always been sort of a loner, he never really had to rely on someone to help him. Most demons are like that, they rely only on themselves for help. Just like you do, Hiei. How many times do you go to Kurama for help against something you are afraid of, or something you don't understand? I would say rarely. Kurama is your mate, he wants to be number one to you. Someone that is strong, can fight for himself, someone you don't have to worry about." Yukina said.

Hiei thought about it for a few moment, she did have a good point, and it made a lot of sense to him. He sighed and nodded, "Alright, I guess I can understand." Hiei stood up. "I hope he still tells me soon, but please, keep this conversation away from him. I don't want him to know." Hiei flitted away after giving her a hug bye.

Meanwhile, Shiori and Kurama hadn't figured out any situation. And as much as Shiori hated to admit it, Kurama should keep cutting himself to release his emotions, she didn't like the idea. But she hated the idea of Kurama keeping his emotions bottled.

Shiori suggested kindly to talk to Hiei about it, Kurama decided to think on it and gave her a hug and a kiss good bye and left.

"Hiei?" Kurama said entering the apartment, then he smelled something cooking. Kurama's eyes widened and he went out and he nearly drooled.

"Did you get that for me, Hiei-koi?" Kurama said, looking at the roasting Makaiian turkey. Hiei smirked and hugged his mate.

"I went on a run, and saw this thing. Its leg was busted, and there was no way it was going to live. So I put it out of its misery. I figured my beautiful foxy could use a special treat." Hiei leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Kurama purred softly and nuzzled Hiei, "Thank you Hiei-koi," he said and then yawned, "I think I need to take a nap." Kurama said, but not wanting to.

"Alright," Hiei said and let Kurama go, Kurama went to lay down, feeling immensely guilty. Hiei was the best mate anyone could ask for, and here he was betraying Hiei's trust by not telling him anything. Kurama felt like a total jack-ass.

He decided to nap it off, and closed his eyes, knowing he'd have to face the dream world soon.

"_You really are a bastard you know that?" Kuronue asked Kurama when Kurama opened his eyes in the dark room he had become familiar with._

"_I know." Kurama sighed softly, and laid down, rolling away from facing Kuronue. He didn't want to see the accusing eyes. _

"_First me, now you're doing this to someone else? Shit, Kurama, you really need to be punished you realize this?"_

"_If I'm such a bad mate ,why in the hell do you want me back with you?" Kurama asked angrily, and stared intently at nothing, trying to keep from looking at Kuronue._

"_So I'm not alone anymore." Kuronue simply said, but his tone indicated sadness dripping from every word. Making Kurama whine in guilt, Kuronue was right, Kurama was a horrible bastard of a mate._

"_You know, if you die, and join me, Hiei won't have to suffer anymore right? I don't give a damn about the runt myself, but he wouldn't have to suffer with this anymore. Isn't that what you want?" Kuronue asked._

_Kurama nodded, "But if I die, Hiei will be alone again. That will be beyond the ultimate betrayal. Hiei is more afraid of being rejected and left alone again then anything, and just up and committing suicide will be like saying to him 'yeah, I don't want you anymore, go away'." Kurama said, gritting his teeth._

"_You'll eventually cut yourself bad enough that you will die, remember that Kurama." Kuronue said._

Kurama opened his eyes and sighed softly, "Damn it." He sat up and looked to see where Hiei was, Hiei was still in the kitchen. Kurama closed his eyes.

"I have to find a way to tell him." Kurama whispered, "I just have to, I can't live like this anymore." Kurama stood up and went out to Hiei.

"That was a short nap, fox." Hiei looked up at Kurama.

"How long?" Kurama sat in front of him, looking into those beautiful red eyes he had come to love more than anything.

"30 minutes." Hiei shrugged and then leaned in and kissed his fox. Kurama held him close and gently kissed him back.

All throughout their nice dinner, Kurama was trying to muck up the courage to tell Hiei what he wanted to tell him.

"Kurama. You want to say something. I can tell." Hiei said, eyeing Kurama who was looking edgy.

Kurama sighed softly, and took Hiei's hand. "Its just, I wanted to talk to you about what was happening to me." Kurama said, looking anywhere but Hiei's eyes.

"Hn?"

"I've been having nightmares with Kuronue. He keeps taunting me, tormenting me…trying to get me to commit suicide to join him. He's emotionally abusing me about the past and even the present." Kurama let go of Hiei's hand and stood up and started to pace.

It took a few minutes before Kurama spoke again, "And its like…I can't escape anywhere I go. The only place I feel comfort is in your arms. When I look into your eyes, it's almost like all the guilt flies out the window. Almost like a happy emotion amongst the sadness….a light in the darkness." Kurama said softly.

Hiei watched Kurama walk back and forth, then said, "Fox. Get your pretty butt over here." Hiei said, holding open his arms.

Kurama went over and sat in Hiei's arms, laying his head on his shoulder, taking comfort from the strength Hiei radiated.

"You were really worried about my feelings on this? What did you think I was going to do? Run away? Abandon you? Laugh at you? I know you and I have our hard times, but I would never run out on you on something like this." Hiei said, realizing he was going to have to do a lot of talking to help Kurama.

Kurama looked embarrassed, "You always said that nightmares are just dreams, nothing to be scared off. You also told me that there is nothing you should be scared about." Kurama said looking up at Hiei.

"Hn. I was talking about petty things. Like ghosts and stuff like that. This is serious Kurama." Hiei said, smirking down at him.

Kurama smiled and then said, "Mother thinks my conscious is trying to tell me something." He said.

"That's a load of shit." Hiei said, looking out the window. "Human freaking reasoning's, damn idiots." He shook his head. "Conscious. What the hell kind of reasoning is that? Someone's manipulating you Kurama. They WANT you to go insane." Hiei said, looking pissed off.

"I want to know who that could be. No one should be strong enough to access our minds, nor should they be able to get near enough without us feeling them." Kurama said, a little more than amused at Hiei's guess.

"I don't know, I would look into your mind…if that's alright with you?" Hiei said, looking at Kurama. Hiei was one hundred percent sure that someone was manipulating him. Nobody could EVER have that many dreams like that in a row, unless their mind was screwed with.

Kurama looked up, "You don't have to ask permission, fire-fly."

Hiei took of his headband and opened his Jagan and entered the fox's mind. He was beyond stunned when he felt how much guilt and sadness his mate had been hiding.

"_Damn fox, this is bad, if you keep this up, you'll go insane for sure. I've never seen such a guilty mind."_

"_Can someone really go insane from guilt?" Kurama asked, not believing it, he didn't feel insane._

"_Yes. It's happened." Hiei said then began to probe around, trying to access the link that had entered Kurama's mind._

"_What are you doing?" Kurama asked, not liking how Hiei seemed to be poking his mind. _

"_When a person enters someone else's mind, they always leave a trail. It's faint, depending on how strong you are. The stronger you are, the fainter it is because you're able to control your mind powers better. This trail is like a rope tied to the person. I can follow it back to whoever did it." Hiei said, still probing around._

"_Can you ever make it go completely away? Hide it completely?" Kurama was surprised, he had never known that about mind reading. "And what about mate mark connections?_

"_You can't hide it completely. No matter how strong you are. You have to leave a trace behind, otherwise you'll have to work your way back into their mind from square one. And unless they are willing, that takes time and a lot of energy. Mate Mark connections are different. You aren't entering each other's minds. You're just forcing yourself to send a message to your mate. They can't read your thoughts unless you will it. Now, there have been cases were very powerful mind readers like myself can listen in to their mates conversation via mate mark. But that's rare and if you love your mate, you don't do it." Hiei said._

_Kurama was fascinated, "You know, you're sexy when you talk so much. It's amazing to hear you talk about this kind of stuff in second nature."_

_Hiei smirked, "Down foxy. Now, shut up. Let me concentrate." Hiei said and continued to search Kurama's mind. _

"_Hello Hiei," Youko said when Hiei approached him resting in Kurama's mind._

"_Not now Youko, I'm busy." Hiei said and then detected a faint energy and followed it. As he headed towards it he asked both foxes. _

"_Have you two recently been having issues with your emotions? Because that could make a break in your mental barrier and allow someone in." Hiei said._

"_Not that we're aware of." Kurama said as Hiei managed to find the link. "I'll be right back fox, I'm going to follow this to see where it's going." Hiei said._

_Hiei started to follow along the trail, he knew he recognized the energy from somewhere…but he couldn't pin it. He used his Jagan to follow the 'rope' all the way through the Makai. _

_He didn't pay any attention to surroundings until he was standing outside the room where the controller lay._

"_Not possible…" Hiei breathed, staring at the door. "It couldn't be!" _

A.N. Ah...cliff hanger! Can you guess? I hope not, I want it to be a surprise. And no. It's not someone I made up out of my own mind, so no tricks here. It is a YYH character. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. ANSWER TO THE CLIFF HANGER! *ahem* Sorry, got a little overexcited there for a moment. I enjoyed writing this chapter! So I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review!

A word for my reviewers:

Treasure family: Thanks! I'm glad you are interested in this story! I'll continue this until the very end.

Pheonix09: Thanks! I'm glad you loved it!

Lilbit1016: Thanks! I appreciate your review, and I'm glad you're loving it!

Warning: Cutting, blood, suicidal mentions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of YYH, and I'm NOT trying to make money off this.

"_Mukuro…" Hiei breathed, not believing what his eyes were seeing. Suddenly he noticed her looking towards him and with a quick inhale he snapped back into Kurama's mind, and forced himself out._

"Who was it?" Kurama looked at concerned at his love.

"Mukuro…that damn bitch! I'm going to murder her for this!" Hiei said, unsheathing his katakana and flying towards the window, in a blind rage.

"HIEI!" Kurama lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Hiei's waste, effectively dragging him down.

"What the hell, Kurama!" Hiei demanded, trying to pry Kurama off of him. Kurama shook his head and held on tighter.

"Hiei, it'll be suicide if you go running in there, all high strung ready to battle her! She's obviously gotten a lot stronger than before. She has been able to access minds. That can't be any good, Hiei. You have to stop and think of the consequences!"

Hiei sighed softly, he couldn't ignore Kurama's reasoning, he had a very good point, "Hn. Fine. Let me go and I promise to stay." Hiei said, and Kurama released him.

"Now, lets think about this. Why would she WANT to do this to me? Let's piece that together first Hiei. If we get that, maybe it can be used as leverage against her." Kurama sat down and looked at him sadly. Kurama already knew why, it didn't take him more than 2 seconds to figure it out. But he needed to keep Hiei here and let him cool down before he took off into battle.

"Isn't it obvious? She wants me. She wants me as a mate. She thinks if you go insane, I'll leave you for her. Simple enough." Hiei said, surprised by his mate's inability to answer the question, usually Kurama could figure things out faster. But he didn't question it.

"Like I said, leverage. She can be teased, tricked, taunted. You could easily brag about how much better I am in your eyes than she is. The angrier an opponent gets, the easier it is to beat them." That's when Kurama noticed Hiei hadn't covered the Jagan.

"Before you ask, I'm putting up a shield against her. It's minor, but should hold while we talk." Hiei said, sitting beside Kurama, then taking his chin in his hand, he looked into Kurama's eyes.

"Whatever you do, fox. Don't go insane. I won't let you. Don't let these dreams and nightmares get to you." Hiei said firmly.

"Well, Hiei….truth be told, when you aren't around, I've found another method works to ease the pain." Kurama said softly.

Hiei didn't like his tone, "What is it?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama took a deep breath, "Please, don't get mad. But I cut myself when I find the pain is overwhelming, it's like the pain and guilt flow out of my body. It doesn't last long, but it does help."

Hiei sighed softly and looked at Kurama, "Fine. I agree with it, as long as you keep it safe and don't cut too deeply. I don't like it, but I can't always be here to help you, so you need something to help you."

"Are you going somewhere right away?" Kurama panicked a little, looking at Hiei. If Hiei left right now, Kurama didn't know how he would handle the nightmares. He needed Hiei's light….his strength.

"I need to train, I will need to break into her castle eventually. She won't get away with doing this forever. It's going to take a while though. Maybe weeks, because I have to have some training done to my Jagan." Hiei said.

"What kind of training?" Kurama didn't like the thought of anyone touching his love in anyway shape or form.

"Mukuro's trail was fainter than mine, Kurama. That means she's a lot better at mind controlling than I am. That means my Jagan will be useless against her, unless I make it stronger. I might not be able to stay around here the whole time with you. I may have to go to the Makai in secret." He said, shrugging.

Kurama sighed, letting out a defeated breath, "I suppose you must do what you have too…promise me to be careful." Kurama said, looking at him. He would just have to handle the pain on his own, he was sure he could do it…

"I'll try to come back and see you every few days to help you, I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try." Hiei said, reaching up and brushing a lock of Kurama's hair away from his eyes.

Hiei tried to not feel guilty about the sadness in Kurama's eyes, but he couldn't help it. Most of all Hiei was just plain worried about Kurama. What if the emotions did overwhelm him? Demon insanity came in many forms…how would Kurama be? And could Hiei ever heal him? Hiei sighed softly.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning, I know where I want to go." Hiei said, kissing Kurama's lips. "Try not to let her take over your mind with dreams. Try to remember when you wake up that they are just dreams, and nothing real. You have nothing to be guilty about." Hiei said.

Kurama nodded slightly, he wasn't much in the mood to be comforted, he was still pretty upset with what was going to happen. Just when things were getting worse, Hiei had to leave and do some training…if only Kurama had kept his mouth shut.

-A week later-

Kurama had been trying to do the same things over and over again to distract himself, but the nightmares kept on coming, they were worse than ever before. The guilt that Kurama had felt before had NOTHING on the guilt he was feeling now.

Kurama had been reduced to tears over the next few days, he realized just how bad it was without Hiei around to help him. Even when Hiei had been in the dark, Hiei had been helpful. If just a little.

Now all Kurama had was his cutting, and it was doing very little. Right now, he had 6 slashes, 3 on each arm and he was trying to let the guilt go, the pain. But more and more just invaded his mind. Swirling thoughts of darkness invaded him and made him delirious.

He started to honestly hear things that weren't there, people accusing him, he couldn't even leave the house anymore. No one was allowed to come in.

Kurama didn't even try to stop the blood flow until he felt a soothing energy on his arms and they healed, he looked up and his world brightened when Hiei looked down at him.

"Hiei!" Kurama pulled Hiei down in a hug, nuzzling his face into his neck. Sighing in relief when all the guilt he had been feeling, fled his body. "Oh Hiei, it's so good to see you again. It's only been a few days, but it's felt like a year."

"Hn, fox, shut up and kiss me." Hiei leaned down and kissed Kurama happily and Kurama stared into those pretty eyes. Feeling happy at having Hiei there to make the pain flee.

-Meanwhile-

Mukuro growled angrily when she felt Kurama's guilt leave his system. Damn it! Why did Hiei have to come home now? She slammed her fist onto the table and looked at the huge split in the wood angrily.

"I didn't pay to have this done to me for nothing, this had better work!" She said angrily, pacing back and forth, trying to keep herself in check. Losing her temper would not make things better.

She would just have to bide her time…that's all. Maybe have Hiei get caught up in a little business here in the Makai. That should keep him away long enough.

She called for a few of her top fighters, and with a clear, cold voice she order. "Keep that fire demon busy. Don't harm him too much. He's mine. As for the rest of you, I want you to retrieve that fox demon for me. Maybe keeping him here in a cozy little cell will be enough to bring him over the edge." She said, and they gave a sweeping bow.

"As you wish, lady Mukuro." They walked out.

"His resolve is cracking," Mukuro murmured to herself, "In a few more days he should lose it!" She said, "Maybe he'll save me the trouble and follow that fake Kuronue's advice and kill himself." She sat down and ordered a drink. For now, she had to wait out.

-Back to Hiei x Kurama-

After discussing how things were going, Hiei and Kurama shared a dinner. Hiei made no comment on the state of the house. He didn't need to make Kurama feel guilty. Especially since he seemed pretty calm right now.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hiei asked, looking at Kurama. "When I go?"

"Can you at least stay the night? I need to cuddle with you." Kurama sighed, thinking of how lonely the bed felt without his fire demon. "Maybe you can try to keep the dreams away?"

"I can do that for you, foxy." Hiei said, scooping him up, and carrying him to the bedroom. They took a quick shower together and cuddled together.

Kurama slept in Hiei's arms, and Hiei managed to keep the nightmares away, which enraged Mukuro, but she knew this was going to happen. So she didn't go out on an all-out freak fest and do anything rash. She knew Kurama would alone tomorrow.

Hiei was a little drained, doing this did eat his energy up quite a bit. Plus, it left him halfway vulnerable to an attack from Mukuro in his own mind. But he didn't mind doing it to help Kurama heal some more.

Kurama slept through the night, getting a lot of sleep, which helped replenish a lot of his diminished demonic energy.

When Hiei left, the same cycle began again, only Mukuro added more to the dreams. This one she was having plenty of fun with.

_The sound of a whip cracking against bare skin echoed through the dream, as Kuronue cried out. Two demons had him pinned against the wall. _

_Mukuro was planting a fake scene of something that might have happened all those years ago. Where Kuronue was caught and in trouble, and told to reveal the location of Youko Kurama and he never backed down. _

_Kurama was sitting, watching in horror as his ex-mate was whipped again, "Damn it! You'd better tell us where that damn fox demon is hiding! He stole all of our treasure, we want it back!" _

"_Never…I would never betray Youko like that!" Kuronue spat and hissed when the whip cracked across him again. _

"_Try again. Where the hell is he?" _

"_I'll never tell you." Kuronue gasped, blood already freely flowing down his body. _

"_Why are you so loyal? You realize that man betrays you every night? He has fun screwing those little whores of his into the bed, not even thinking about you." The one demon sneered. _

"_Not only that, he has given you a fake love. I can't believe you would fall for something like that. Youko would never love someone as unworthy as you!" The other demon laughed, malice laced in his tone. _

"_I don't care." Kuronue said, squeezing his eyes shut in pain, "He loves me, even if just. I don't care." Kuronue said._

"_And notice how he didn't let YOU mark HIM? HE doesn't want to be tied down, he just wants to be free, owning you is just like owning another artifact for him!" _

_Kurama, no matter how much he tried to yell and scream and tell Kuronue that none of that was true, that he had always loved Kuronue, he couldn't get his mouth to work. _

"_I don't care," Kuronue said, weakly. Losing consciousness with every word he was saying, till the end he hadn't betrayed Kurama to them, hadn't revealed anything…_

Kurama woke up in tears, he couldn't even think rationally to know that that had never happened. Kuronue would have never let himself get caught like that.

Kurama grabbed the familiar vine and made many incisions, after 10, he stopped counting, but the guilt didn't leave him.

Kurama didn't even realize he had healed the wounds as he pressed his face in the pillow and curled up in a ball, what had he done? Kuronue had always been loving to him, and he had been a cheating whore. He had betrayed his lover…even though he really had loved him.

Kurama tried to remember Hiei, but too many thoughts swirled in his head. He didn't deserve Hiei, didn't deserve his love, didn't deserve his kindness….nothing.

He tried to get up and tried to make the pain go away, he stumbled about, his mind swimming in emotions he didn't even know. He robotically cleaned the house, but nothing distracted him, he robotically showered, ate something and laid in bed. Kurama was beyond the point right now…but severely close to being pushed over the edge.

-Mukuro-

Mukuro was triumphant! She located the demons she had sent on the mission, tonight they were ready to strike. They would take that fox and she could have a lot more derailing his mind for Hiei.

She went to get a cell set up for him, in a good mood.

-Hiei-

"Damn it!" Hiei said, slashing at a few demons, feeling his mates guilt through the mark, he was beginning too loose his temper.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Get the fuck away from me!" Hiei threw a fire ball at them, and it was knocked back at him.

He knew they were Mukuro's men, but he never recalled any of them being so strong…nor so indifferent about battling. Of course they could be robots for all he knew. Knowing Mukuro and her sick sense of humor…anything was possible.

"I HAVE TO GET BACK TO MY MATE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Hiei practically screamed and with a cry he tore off his bandages and released the dragon which finally succeeded in devouring the freaks whole.

Hiei raced for the Ningenkai, not even an ounce tired from his fight, he was far too concerned for Kurama.

-Kurama-

Kurama had passed out again, exhausted, and the demons easily slipped in. They grabbed him and carried him out the window. They knew Hiei would be on his way. They had just sensed their comrades dying.

They went through the portal and sensed for Hiei. He was still miles away. They could be to Murkuro's in no time. They shot off, supporting the pretty fox between them, keeping their destination on mind.

When they reached her layer, she smiled. "Oh yes, thank you." She said going and taking the fox. "You may go now. Keep everyone away from the dungeons. I can't wait to have a little fun with this fox." She smirked and went towards the dungeon steps.

"Yes lady Mukuro." They said, giving a sweeping bow and walking away.

Well what didya think? Please note: I normally do not like to write Mukuro this way. I don't consider her evil at all. I actually like her character in YYH, but for this story, she struck me as the perfect role. I was considering making it Yomi, but I'd figure I had a better stab at writing Mukuro. e t?He'pjkf;lwefmfnlkeng


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Hello everyone and welcome to chapter six of My Light in the Darkness, I do sincerely hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review on your way out!

A quirk word to my reviewers:

Treasure family: Yep, yep! I was looking forward to posting this chapter, so I hurried up a bit! Thanks!

Lilbit1016: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review! Hiei is indeed, very angry. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warnings: Blood, Mental Torture, Suicidal Attempts.

Hiei flitted as fast as he could towards his home, worried when he didn't sense Kurama's energy. But he didn't panic because Kurama could just be low on energy.

He slid through the window and searched every corner of the house, he started to really panic now. He tried to connect to Kurama's mate mark and found that he was passed out and wasn't responding.

Then that's when Hiei smelled the different demons that had entered the house and immediately knew what had happened.

At first, there was silence, then Hiei's energy built to an extremely high rate and he snarled viciously, flying out the window and to the Makai. That bitch had kidnapped his fox!

_If she hurts one fucking hair on his head, I'll slaughter her! _Hiei growled in his head as he shot towards Mukuro's castle, still several hours away. "Hang in there Kurama, I'm coming…" Hiei whispered.

Meanwhile, Kurama had begun to wake up, and noticed he was chained to a rather uncomfortable bed, he squirmed around, trying to get free.

"Good morning to you too," Mukuro said, leaning up against the far wall, watching him with an icy stare.

"Mukuro!" Kurama growled weakly, "What the hell am I doing here? Let me out." He snapped and squirmed again, knowing it was in vain.

She rolled her eyes at his attempts. "Just shut up." She went over and looked down at him. "I don't see what he sees in you, you are beautiful, I understand that. But you are as un-loyal as every kitsune out there. Why does he trust you?" She demanded, keeping the pain she felt out of her tone.

Kurama couldn't answer, he didn't want to. Honestly, he was just afraid of pissing her off.

She smirked, "Regardless. You'll be dealt with soon enough, and he'll come crawling back to me, as he should have done in the first place." She said, touching a lock of his hair, making him move his head defiantly.

She chuckled, "Resist all you want." She said reaching up to her forehead, she removed a new headband that she possessed, and underneath was a resting bright red Jagan of her own.

Kurama stared back, glaring angrily, trying not to betray how much fear he felt. She frowned at his look, she didn't appreciate her victory moment ruined by the glaring kitsune.

She opened her Jagan and forced herself into his mind, he tried in vain to shut her out, but she ignored him and started to flood his mind with images, all the memories, all the dreams, all the pain and guilt re-flooded back into Kurama's mind at such an alarming rate that he actually let out a scream of pain.

She laughed when she heard his scream, if he couldn't handle this much, she was in for an easy time. This was just the beginning. "I can't wait to have some fun with you." She said, reaching over for a knife laying nearby.

Meanwhile, Hiei was growing tired, his dragon attack had drained him more than he had realize and he was starting to slow. He hated to pour anymore energy into his movement, he needed it to save Kurama.

Hiei looked down in annoyance when his communicator rang, he stopped and whipped it out, flipping it open with a nasty glare. "This had better be good, I have a mate to save." He snapped.

"Woah, chill Hiei!" Yusuke held up his hand, "I'm callin' to tell you Kuwabara and I are on our way." He said.

Hiei was about to snap that he didn't need their help, then he realized…he DID need their help. There was no way he could beat Mukuro by himself. And if he did, he wouldn't have enough energy to get him or Kurama home.

"Fine. Get your asses over here. And hurry." He snapped and then shut the communicator. Less than 5 minutes later a portal opened.

"You took too damn long. Come on, keep up." Hiei said, flitting away, Yusuke and Kuwabara followed as fast as they could.

Hiei didn't answer of their stupid questions that they asked along the way, figuring they didn't need to know the details. He skidded to a stop in front of Mukuro's flaring up at the castle.

"Hiei! Are you gonna answer us or what?" Yusuke demanded looking a little pissed. "Kurama is our friend too!" he said.

"Yeah, Urameshi's right, we wanna know!" Kuwabara said then they got a sword pointed at them, with a snarling fire demon on the other end.

"Shut. Your. Mouths. I'm sick of hearing them. You're wasting time, and being far too damn loud. What is going on with Kurama has nothing to do with you two. If he chooses to tell you when he's free, it's his choice. I will not reveal anything to you baka's, Kurama doesn't need the dishonor. Now shut up. No talking from here on unless I say so." He said and then sheathed his sword and walked over to the castle, figuring out how to get in.

Hiei finally found an entrance an abandoned floor that had a rather large hole in it that must have been for a window, but it appeared to have been knocked out. Hiei signaled and they all went inside.

Hiei walked down the hall way, ready to kill anyone that came across his path, though, he doubted anyone would cross him. They all knew him too well.

Back to Kurama and Mukuro, Mukuro had not mutilated Kurama with the knife, no. She let him do it to himself, she made an image of Hiei in Kurama's head.

"_Come on foxy, you have to go, release the pain. Cut, cut deeply, make the pain go away." Hiei encouraged Kurama, with every word that came out Hiei's mouth, Kurama struck the knife across his skin deeper as another horrible memory of Kuronue in the background played out._

Mukuro was enjoying this, the bed was beyond soaked with blood, soon, Kurama would be dead. He was already past the point of insanity, thrashing on the bed, crying, screaming, and trying to escape the pain that was in his mind. She had to admit, she had had a hand in the cutting. She tweaked his mind just a little, met with force at first but it was easy enough to tweak his control system.

Kurama and Youko were both trapped in a world of darkness, everything they thought was flooded with guilt, screaming that they didn't deserve to live and Hiei would never love them for this, and they had betrayed Kuronue, ruined their chances at love with him. No relief was coming…why was there no relief? Why wasn't the cutting working? Where was Hiei? He needed him. Kurama screamed again as Mukuro increased the pain mentally when she caught his thoughts of Hiei.

"Don't you dare think about him!" she nearly screeched, Kurama's throat was sore and his voice was scratchy as he began to sob.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" He didn't even know who he was apologizing too, he just knew he had to apologize, he wasn't starting to feel tired…why was he tired? Why did he want to just sleep? He tried to stay awake, almost afraid of going to sleep.

Mukuro was watching him, with a sick smile plastered on her face. She hadn't had this much fun in forever. She could tell he was close to dying, it would all be over soon.

But Hiei had heard the screams from down in the dungeons, his eyes widened. "Kurama!" he shot down towards the dungeons, Yusuke and Kuwabara scrambling after him.

Hiei grabbed the handle to the door she had Kurama in and tugged, when it didn't budge, his energy flared and he got ready to release his dragon, or at least a fire ball at the damn door.

"Hiei! Stop! You need your energy! Let me." Kuwabara stepped in, knowing if Hiei wasted his energy, they would screwed.

"Hey guys, we got company!" Yusuke said, pointing to an army of demons that were racing down the steps, it seems that Mukuro had given them strict orders to fight Hiei.

"You get the lock Baka, we'll get them." Hiei said, and unsheathed his sword. Yusuke blasted his shot gun into the crowd, knocking them back and killing a large number. Hiei raced through them, slicing off heads and legs as he went.

Kuwabara made a dagger out of the spirit sword and jammed it into the lock and began to try to melt through it, knowing this was gonna take a few minutes.

After a few more minutes, Kuwabara broke through and shoved the heavy door open. Hiei shoved past him and into the room, leaving the rest of the demons to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Kurama!" Hiei gasped when he saw Kurama laying chained, and unmoving, covered in blood. Hiei couldn't tell if he was alive or not.

"Nice to see you again, Hiei." Mukuro said, from beside Kurama.

Hiei growled and unsheathed his katana, "What did you do to him you bitch?" Hiei spat, as he approached her.

"Hn." She used his grunt and smirked at him, "I just had a little fun with his mind, even if he does wake up, he won't be normal. But you won't have to worry about that Hiei, he's already too far gone for him to live." She stood up ready to fight him.

"Hiei…" Kurama opened his eyes tiredly, looking at him. Hiei was alarmed at how empty those pretty green eyes looked. When he moved to go over to him, Mukuro stepped in his path.

"Get out of my damn way!" Hiei swung the katana towards her, but she was prepared and flipped behind him, she sent a blast of energy into his back, sending him flying.

She forgot about Yusuke and Kuwabara though. Yusuke fired a spirit gun bullet into her back and she crashed into the wall.

Kuwabara lunged forward, ready to stab the spirit sword through her chest, but she managed to get out of the way in time. Unlike Hiei, she wasn't horribly affected by the blast she had just received.

Hiei pushed himself up, that blast had taken its toll on him. Then he snarled when she opened her red Jagan. "Damn it!" He snapped and grabbed his katana. She would be able to judge every move they were going to make!

"Why did you get that?" Hiei asked stalking around her, she watched him, smirking. "So I could get you back easier." She said following his movements easily.

"You're a sick bitch for going after my mate," Hiei growled angrily, trying to find an opening in vain.

She didn't say anything to that, then Hiei smirked, suddenly remembering Kurama's suggestion.

"I know why you did it though. He is so much better than you." Hiei said, almost casually. "He's so beautiful, and yes, redheads are my type. But not carrot tops." He said. "He's also got a very beautiful body, especially when I'm making love to him. Something I would never to do you, I could only fuck you." Hiei rolled his eyes. "You aren't worth making love to."

Hiei smirked when he realized just how angry she was becoming. She was pissed off! How could Hiei say such comments to her! She didn't even try to hide her anger. Her energy was rising menacingly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at each, thinking Hiei must be insane.

Kurama was laying there tiredly, barely awake, he kept slipping in and out of his dark world, trying to stay awake. He couldn't even hear what was going on, he knew Hiei was nearby though. Was Hiei mad at him? Kurama tried to sit up, but was too weak and too exhausted. Blood was still leaking out of his body, but it had slowed considerably.

Yusuke looked over when heard Kurama whimper softly for Hiei. Yusuke ran over to him. "Shit!" Yusuke said when he saw how much blood was gone from Kurama, he quickly sent some energy into Kurama's wounds, but he doubted it'd do anything to help him now.

"Kurama, it's alright buddy, we're here." Yusuke said.

"Hiei…" Kurama mumbled, almost deliriously, "Hiei please…" he whispered louder, making Hiei's head snap over to Kurama.

"Pay attention to me you bastard!" Mukuro blasted Hiei sending him flying again towards the wall. Kuwabara moved quickly, taking the opening and attacked the enraged Mukuro, keeping her distracted.

Hiei pushed himself out of the rubble and shot over to Kurama. "Kurama, foxy, come on. I'm here, don't give up on me yet." Hiei said, holding back his tears. He wouldn't cry, he had hopes that Kurama was going to pull through.

He scooped Kurama up gently and held him in his arms. "Hiei…you don't hate me…do you? Kuronue hates me, still does. He's saying it right now Hiei, make him stop." Kurama cried, delirious.

Hiei's heart broke, Mukuro had really ruined Kurama's mind. Such a beautiful and intelligent mind was reduced to mush from emotional abuse. Hiei held Kurama close. "I'm sorry Kurama, I'm so sorry. I'm here now, don't give up on me. When this is done, I'll get you fixed. I promise." Hiei tilted Kurama's face up to look into his eyes.

Kurama stared into those pretty red eyes and started to feel a lot better, for a few minutes, before he pictured the eyes looking at him in anger and then he looked away.

Hiei noticed his body was getting weaker. "Hang in there Kurama, please. I love you." Hiei leaned down and kissed Kurama. Then he was grabbed roughly and torn away from his love.

Mukuro went to throw Hiei towards his already hurt friends but Hiei moved himself and flitted behind her slashing her back with his katana.

She cried out but then turned and sent a punch into his ribs that broke several of them. Hiei coughed up some blood, but he wasn't about to give up! Kurama watched them, not really seeing what was going on, but he knew he felt worried deep down…but he was so tired….maybe if he just went to sleep…he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Kurama's papers landed on Koenma's desk. "Oh no…" Koenma's eyes widened in panic.

So whatcha think? Don't worry! This will be a happy ending, I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Here is chapter 7 folks! I hope you enjoy this one! Its not over yet! I know this is a day later than what I planned on, but it hasn't honestly felt like 2 days since I updated. So I lost track of time. So sorry!

A quick word to my reviewers!

Treasure Family: I'm glad it's great, and thanks for clearing that up in the PM! Trust me, it'll be a good ending. Thanks for your review!

Lilbit1016: -happily smiles- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you love this so much! I'm very pleased. I didn't know my story was so thrilling. I'm very, very flattered.

DreamsinShinto: **Chapter 4:** Well I'm glad it was a good chapter. It really depends on my mood how I write Shiori's reactions, but I always picture her as the 'chill' mom who accepts everything and anything. Welcome back btw! **Chapter 5:** I noticed that it was rushed too. Sometimes my writing varies depending on my mood for the day and how much sleep I get that night. I'm glad it was a good chapter none the less. I suppose I was just excited to move onto the next chapter! **Chapter 6:** Yeah, that is indeed another OOC thing. It worked for the plot, so I slipped it in. –grins- Don't worry, we aren't closing in on the ending QUITE yet, we still have a little while to go! Thanks for all 3 of your reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of YYH

Koenma panicked when he saw the papers and flipped them open, one word caught his attention. **DECEASED. **Koenma slammed the folder shut and opened a portal, determined to flee so no one could sign this paper. He jumped into the portal and disappeared.

Hiei was walking around Mukuro now, they were sizing each other up. Hiei checked his energy and cursed. He was too low. He couldn't summon the dragon.

Mukuro suddenly stopped and smirked when she felt Kurama's energy totally dissipate.

Hiei growled, "What the hell are you smirking at?" He demanded, unsheathing his katana.

"It would seem you have nothing left to fight for." Mukuro looked triumphant, expecting Hiei to come crawling back to her.

Hiei was confused for a second, then he suddenly had a light bulb moment and he looked over at his mate. Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up just in time to see the katana fall from Hiei's hand and he flitted over.

Hiei refused to believe it, his mate dead? It couldn't be! He tried, in vain, to feel Kurama's energy and heartbeat. "No..." he whispered and touched Kurama's cheek. "Come on fox, wake up! Stop playing damn it! Wake up!" Hiei shook his shoulder gently.

Yusuke and Kuwabara raced over to their friends and were just as horrified as Hiei was. Hiei literally crawled onto Kurama's chest, straddling him as he tried to wake up Kurama by grabbing him and shake him.

"COME ON YOU BASTARD! WAKE UP!" Hiei nearly screamed, tears started to leak down his face as he let out a sob. "You promised! When we mated you promised to always be there! You damn liar!" Hiei cried, not even ashamed that his friends and old boss were there, watching.

Yusuke was enraged as he looked at the beautiful fox's mutilated body. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed at Mukuro and surprised her when he lunged and started to try to pulverize her. Yusuke wasn't hiding his tears.

Kuwabara was shaking as he cried for his lost team mate, he tried to pull Hiei away from Kurama, saying gruffly, "C'mon Hiei, Kurama isn't gonna wake up."

"Don't touch me!" Hiei smacked Kuwabara's hands away and he stood up, tapping into his life energy he started to glow darkly, as his energy went through the roof, knocking Kuwabara on his butt. "She'll pay for this!" Hiei snarled.

Koenma suddenly appeared out of a portal. "Guys! I haven't signed the papers! Kurama can still make it if you hurry and revive him!" Koenma said, not sure how they were gonna do it, but they just had to.

"Yusuke!" Hiei snarled, not hiding his relief. "Give Kurama energy as fast as you can. Kuwabara. Go get Yukina. NOW! This bitch is mine!" Hiei said and didn't even bother with his katana as he lunged forward his fist engulfed in flames.

Yusuke raced over to the fox and started to pour energy into the fox, he focused on one area. The heart. If he got that beating again, Kurama could make it! "C'mon Kurama, you gotta make it buddy..." Yusuke said softly. "Come on Kurama! We can't do this without you! Damn it! Wake up!"

Mukuro was beyond amused, so they thought they could win did they? She laughed and easily blocked Hiei's attacks, just as she had done with Yusuke's. "You're pathetic Hiei! Loving a whore! What can he give you that I can't?" She asked, almost casually, which pissed Hiei off even more.

"He loved me!" Hiei practically yelled. "That's what he gave me! He gave me a family! something I never had!" Hiei kept trying to kill her, he wasn't going to give up.

"I loved you!" She said angrily, losing her control as she took to trying to hit him back.

While they battled it out, Koenma and Kuwabara had brought Yukina, Genkai and the rest of the Spirit Detective Team.

"Kurama!" Keiko, Yukina and Botan cried out when they saw Yusuke trying to help him. Yukina rushed over and look down at the body sadly. "What happened to him?" she whispered, already guessing.

Yusuke looked angry, "Mukuro tortured him, he lost control and ending up losing so much blood it destroyed him." Yusuke was getting frustrated, he knew his energy could not heal Kurama like it needed.

Yukina gently stopped him, "Stop Yusuke, Kurama needs healing energy." She whispered and put her hands on Kurama and sent her energy out. "You did a good job though, your energy was like electric shocks to his heart. It should help jolt him awake."

Her energy raced along his body, healing whatever need healed as it went along, it went to his heart and with a few gentle pulses, Yukina felt his heart begin to beat again underneath her fingers. Yusuke's energy had done the trick.

The papers disappeared from Koenma's arms, and Koenma grinned, "Keep going Yukina! He's going to make it!" He said.

Hiei heard those words and his body visibly relaxed and he let a little smile come to his lips. Kurama was going to be okay! Mukuro saw this and lost it, she let all her force into a punch and everyone gasped when Hiei was sent flying and he crashed through several rock walls, landing a few cells away, unmoving.

"Hiei!" Yusuke said, then turned to Mukuro. "I'm tired of you!" He screamed and fired several spirit guns at once. Kuwabara didn't know how he did it, but he started to make multiple spirit daggers and he chucked them at Mukuro.

While they battled it out, Kurama had woken up in his mind.

_"Damn it Shuichi!" Youko snarled, "Snap out of it!" He grabbed Shuichi and shook him gently. Youko wasn't sure why he wasn't affected nearly as bad as Shuichi...but he couldn't worry about that. Shuichi needed his help. Now._

_"They hate me don't they!" Kurama cried and thrashed away from Youko. Youko flattened his ears. _

_"No Shuichi, they don't hate you. Calm down! Look! I'm not crazy!" Youko gently grabbed his shoulders again, "Just calm down and we'll fix you too." Youko said, not used to being so tender, but Shuichi was his brother. He couldn't abandon him._

_Kurama moaned and covered his face, "Make them stop talking!" He cried out, "They all are laughing! Why are they laughing? What did I do?" Kurama whimpered. "Did I do something funny?" He whispered._

_"No Shuichi, shh..." Youko said, pulling Kurama into his arms and holding him gently. "Calm down Kurama, you'll be okay." He said, trying something Shiori had taught them, he gently rocked Kurama. _

_Kurama sobbed into his shirt, Youko winced and held him close, trying to calm him down. He took a deep breath to relax, and then reached up to stroke Kurama's hair, making Kurama flinch away. _

_"Youko...I hurt so much..." Kurama whimpered, "Why does it hurt?" He cried and wrapped his arms around himself. "Why does it hurt so bad? Was I bad? They're still laughing at me! They're laughing at my pain!" _

_Youko tried to keep his emotions bottled, he wanted to help him so much, but he was also preoccupied with why he himself hadn't gone insane. He clearly remembered going through the same torture...was it because he knew the truth of the whole matter? Kurama didn't? _

_"Shuichi, I need to come out." Youko said softly, "I need you to sleep and I need to come out. I need to help Hiei and them. I know you are tired, so you should sleep and I'll take over." Youko tried to soothe him._

_"I can't sleep! They'll still laugh at me! Try to get me! They want to kill me Youko! I know they do!" Kurama was hysterical at this point. _

_"Then I have no choice. This is for your own good Shuichi!" He said and then forced Kurama asleep and came out. _

Yukina gasped when Kurama transformed underneath her, and Youko slowly opened his eyes. "Thank you Yukina," Youko sat up swiftly.

"Youko...you aren't insane?" She looked surprised, she had seen what a mess Kurama's mind was and shocked Youko was normal.

"I'm not. I have no idea why. I went through the same torture Shuichi did, but that doesn't matter. We'll figure that out later. Shuichi is resting right now. I want him to recover. Maybe with a little sleep he'll feel better." Youko said standing up.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Yukina asked with a smile.

Youko glanced at her, "He's my brother, of course I love him." Youko said, that's when his deep voice caught Hiei's attention.

"Youko..." Hiei breathed, his heart swelling with relief. But fear struck his heart, where was Shuichi? Kurama?

Mukuro was not in the best condition she had ever been in, but she was still able to fight well. Yusuke and Kuwabara were minimal matches to her, and Hiei had been running out of energy, so his attacks did nothing to her. She used the distraction to her advantage.

She struck Hiei in the side and sent him flying, he was unprepared and slammed into the wall. The rocks shuddered and suddenly started to fall. Hiei tried to get up to move to get out of there, but his back was on fire, she had really hurt him.

But the rocks didn't land on Hiei, he had shut his eyes, ready for impact, but it never came. He looked up and gasped. Dozens of plants were holding up the rocks inches above Hiei's head.

"Fire-fly if you want to live, you'd better get your pretty ass out of there!" Youko said, his plants were straining to hold up the weight.

Hiei hissed when his back protested and shot out from underneath the rocks, Youko summoned his plants away and they rocks crashed down.

Mukuro was furious, how was Youko still functioning? He should be in the same state as Shuichi! She was suddenly attacked by Yusuke and Kuwabara again and was distracted.

Hiei limped over to Youko and looked up at him, "You're alright?" he asked softly, reaching up and touching his cheek.

Youko smirked at him, "Hn." He said, "That bitch forgot one thing. I was the one who knew Kuronue. I knew none of those memories were true. They didn't bother me in the least. I tried telling Shuichi that they were fake, numerous times. But he refused to listen. He just thought I was another dream, I suppose. Anyways, yes, I did go through her torture, but I managed to come out of it, Shuichi...being a human...couldn't handle it. It was going to take a lot more than some fake dreams and some mental screwing to make Youko Kurama go insane." Youko said, almost cocky.

Hiei smirked, then lost it when he thought about Shuichi. "Where is he? Asleep?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I figure a little rest and some time to himself will help him calm down. Mind you, he's beyond delusional. You and I have a lot to work with for a while." Youko sighed softly. "I suppose he really felt my guilt for the whole situation, and seeing as he views me him and as one person...I'm sure he blamed himself as much I blamed myself. I think it was a lot harder on him though." Youko said.

Hiei nodded stiffly, "We'll fix it. I won't let him suffer." Hiei said, "Like he said, I will be there to show him hope, how did he phrase it? His light in the darkness."

Youko did a quick scan of his energy, there wasn't much there, and he had used a lot of it pulling that stunt to save Hiei. He checked Hiei's and found he was low to. Kuwabara had none left and Yusuke was barely hanging on.

He was pissed to see Mukuro still had about half of her energy left. More than enough to fight them with. "Let me handle her." he said, going over as Yusuke and Kuwabara backed away, exhausted.

"I see I failed in hurting you." she said, angrily.

"Hn." Youko smirked, loving when she growled at him using Hiei's patented grunt. "You forgot one thing Mukuro, I'm not a human. I'm not nearly as affected as Shuichi. Besides, I was in love with Kuronue, I knew everything about him. I knew NONE of that was true." he said to her, "Shuichi was just a stubborn ass human who refused to listen to reason."

They were circling each other, looking for an opening. Youko didn't cease in his talking. "Of course, it would make sense that you would want to kill us off. Hiei did love me so much better than he could ever love you." Youko said, trying to get to her, pleased when he saw it was working.

She clenched her jaw and tried not to get involved with his little game, but his words struck a nerve and she was getting angry.

"Ahh...you'll never know what it feels like to be laying underneath that sexy ass fire demon as he gently makes love to you. He is excellent at both fucking and making love. All he could ever do was fuck you. You must not be good enough to make love to." Youko said casually.

Hiei was smirking with pride, his mate was a true natural at the art of manipulation. He knew everyone thought Youko was being insane and wishing for a death wish. But Hiei new immediately what he was trying to do.

Youko noticed that her energy was spiking and decided to throw one last blow. "It feels so wonderful to go to sleep in Hiei's arms and have him whisper. 'I love you' to you right before you go to sleep.

Mukuro fired a blast of energy at Youko, "Shut up!" she yelled, Youko dodged it, the attack was haphazard and pointless. It had been poorly aimed.

Hiei was trying to decided what to do, he summoned Yusuke over to him. "Do you have any energy you can give me?" Hiei asked. "I know how I want to destroy her." he said, already sending Youko the mental image.

Youko smirked and internally he agreed as he continued to try to distract Mukuro.

"I have a little." Yusuke said, feeding Hiei whatever he had left. Yukina saw that they needed energy and ran over. "I can give you a bit, brother." she said softly.

Hiei sighed, "I don't know...ice energy might not work, but we don't have a choice..." he said, and accepted some of her energy.

Koenma approached him. "Here," he said handing Hiei the **Aura Booster Ring **that he had given Yusuke a while back. "It may not help, but I figure, what could it hurt?" he asked and Hiei slipped it on his finger.

"Hn. Thanks." he said, and nodded at Youko. Youko maneuvered his way around until she was facing with her back to Hiei.

"This had better work!" Hiei said and flitted forward, tearing off his bandages.

A.N. Wow...that was a heck of a lot faster than I thought it would be! I'm surprised! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! No flames please? I know, it probably makes no sense that Youko wasn't affected…but I just had this feeling that he shouldn't be insane.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Mukuro finally will get what's comin to her. Enjoy! I tried not to rush this chapter.

**ATTENTION:**

Due to a request from **Treasure Family**, you all might notice Youko is included a lot more in these last few chapters. They asked me kindly to include a chapter with all Youko and Hiei, and I decided to give them a bit more, and include Youko in more of the final chapters. The last 2 chapters in this story will be dedicated to Treasure Family.

Just wanted to let you know that.

A quick word to my reviewers:

Pheonix09: Yep, she's getting what's coming to her in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

DreamsinShinto: I'm glad it made sense, I was really worried it wouldn't. Thanks for your review!

Lilbit1016: Heck yes Hiei is ready for revenge. Though this may not be an action filled scene, I do hope you enjoy it anyways! Thanks for the review!

Treasure Family: Thank you! I appreciate your kind review, as always!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho including the freaking amazing Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

Warnings: Mild blood and a delusional, crazy fox. Kurama is insanely out of character in this.

Hiei raced forward, the bandages flying away as his headband melted off, he lunged and shoved his right arm through Mukuro's back. His cloak flew away, landing on the floor nearby.

Her eyes were wide as blood spurted out of her mouth, Youko was smirking at her as he backed away from his mate was surging with power.

"Hiei…" she choked out, and then coughed up more blood. "I loved you…" she said, an honest tear shedding out of her good eye.

Hiei stared down at her, sizzling with power. "You didn't love me, you lusted me and my power. Kurama loves me. Not lusts. He isn't going to ever betray me, he's always going to love me. I know he will. He promised, Kurama doesn't break his promises. He may have been a whore back then, but he's not one now!" Hiei's power surged for a few seconds, drawing on his life energy and the energy generously donated to him. "He's my fox and I love him, and I'm going to destroy you for what you did to him!" Hiei nearly screamed.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" He yelled and the dragon surged out of his arm into Mukuro's body, since it was basically trapped it began to eat his way through her as she screamed.

Soon enough flames engulfed her and Hiei, who couldn't remove his arm away from her until she was destroyed. Hiei staggered back when the flames began to die down, his clothes smoldering and his arms sizzling as the dragon tattoo returned to his arm.

A pile of ashes that once belonged to the famed Mukuro landed in a pile on the floor and sizzled there. Hiei glared down at them then spit on them and kicked them weakly apart.

He staggered over to the group and dropped to his knees on the floor, wavering gently.

Youko walked over and kneeled before him, grabbing the discarded bandages, he began to wrap his arm up quickly as Hiei's eyes closed, exhausted.

Youko pulled the cloak over and searched through it, finding a spare headband, he tied it around his lover's forehead as Hiei slumped forward, completely out.

"We need to get him back home," Youko said, the others duly noting that Youko had far less concern in his voice than Shuichi would have ever had.

"Hey, is Kurama alright?" Yusuke asked, looking concerned as Youko slipped his strong arms under his lover and began to carry him.

"I won't lie to you, he's not alright. In fact, he's lost it. Totally. He's convinced you are all laughing at him, and that Hiei AND Kuronue are out to kill him." Youko said, using his long legs to make the trip shorter towards the portal.

Everyone looked at each other in fear and then they all followed Youko through the portal, which landed them right in Kurama's living room apartment.

Youko laid Hiei down on their bed, and tucked him in then went out to the others and slid down on the couch, looking tired.

"Can we talk to him?" Yusuke asked, wanting to see his redheaded friend.

"'Fraid not," Youko said, "He's resting right now, and it would best to wait for Hiei to be awake. Until then, you all can either spend the night on the floor or go home. I don't care either way. I'm not cooking, there is no food to cook. So someone will have to order pizza or something." Youko closed his gold eyes tiredly.

After a quick discussion they all decided to stay, and Kuwabara ordered 4 large pizza's for them all with a couple liters of pop. They were all about to chip in and pay for it when Youko tossed them Shuichi's wallet.

"There should be 50 bucks in there, use it." He said, laying across his couch, but since it was meant for Kurama and his slightly smaller body, Youko's feet went over the edge, not that he cared, he was comfy.

"We couldn't..." Yukina said worriedly, "That's Kurama's money." she said.

Youko opened his gold eyes and flashed them a glare. "Kurama money is my money. You forget I'm richer than him and can easily pay him back. Don't worry about it. We all have more than enough money." Youko said then reclosed his eyes.

After a quick dinner, which Youko slept through, they all found spare blankets and pillows and made beds along the floor and went to sleep.

The next morning, Hiei opened the door to his bedroom and shuffled out, rubbing his one tiredly, looking adorable in slightly oversized pajama's and a cutesy tired expression.

"Ah, good morning sleeping beauty." Youko said, standing up and going over to him.

"Hn." Hiei mumbled and cuddled into Youko's side, burying his face in his shirt tiredly. Making the others smile, it was so cute to see Hiei so vulnerable.

When Hiei had woken up and a breakfast of cold pizza had been eaten, Youko decided to let Kurama out.

"Don't make any sudden movements, and no one but Hiei touch him." Youko warned, and then closed his eyes.

_"Shuichi? Wake up, lazy kit." He said shaking Kurama's shoulder gently._

_With a startled cry, Kurama sat up. "Don't kill me!" He cowered in fear. "Oh god..." he moaned, "The voices..." he buried his face in his hands. _

_Youko sighed and said, "The others want to see you, wake it up Shuichi and come out. Hiei's ready to see you." Youko said and before Kurama could do anything else, Youko forced himself back in and Kurama out._

With a swirl of energy, red hair replaced silver and green bled into the gold eyes. The tail shrunk and disappeared as the ears folded in on themselves and vanished. The body visibly shrunk and a wild, fearful look claimed Kurama's eyes.

No one said anything as the energy disappeared, then Hiei gently touched Kurama's hand making him flinch in fear.

"Don't hurt me!" He cried out and backed away from the fire demon, falling off of the couch, hitting the floor, he continued to back into a corner, away from them all.

Hiei tried his best to keep calm and gently got on the floor, "Kurama, shh...it's me, Hiei, I won't hurt you." he said.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Kurama buried his face in his hands, shaking, sobbing. "They're laughing at me! Stop!" he shrieked, so loudly, Hiei was afraid the neighbors may come running to see what was wrong.

"Kurama, shh! You'll get us in trouble." Hiei tried to move closer. Kurama moaned as he felt the darkness grip him, shadows surrounded him. His friends pointing at him, laughing. Hiei and Kuronue ready to kill him...his mother turning away ashamed.

"No!" Kurama cried out, "Mama! Don't leave!" he wailed, and blindly crawled forward, latching onto Koenma's robes, thinking it was Shiori's skirt.

"Eh...uhm?" Koenma didn't know what to do, he looked at Hiei, afraid. Hiei shrugged and said, "Play along."

Koenma kneeled down and gently touched Kurama's shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere." he said awkwardly.

"Mm...mama..." Kurama snuggled into Koenma's arms, and as sad as this situation was, it was kind of amusing to see Koenma's face as he had to hug Kurama, trying to pose as his mother.

"I think we need Shiori here." Yusuke said, looking at Hiei who immediately shook his head.

"She'd never be able to handle her little baby boy being like this. She'd go nuts. Besides, Kurama thinks Koenma is his mother anyways, he'd never believe Shiori is his actual mother."

"Mama...you aren't mad at me right?" Kurama sniffled up at Koenma, "Tell them to stop mama! They won't leave me alone!" he said.

"Uhm, who's they, Shuichi?" Koenma said, looking at the others helplessly.

"THEY!" He pointed to an empty space in the room. It was almost as if he was a child, being dependent upon his mother.

"Ah..." Koenma had no idea what to do. Kurama's eyes widened and tears leaked down his face, "You're mad at me too?" He whimpered and backed away, backing into Kuwabara's legs, making the fox scream in fear as he shot from the room.

"You idiot!" Hiei snarled, "I told you to play along!" Hiei flitted from the room after Kurama, thankful he had locked the damn doors to prevent the fox from leaving.

Hiei found Kurama hiding behind the trash can, obviously thinking it was solid protection. "Kurama." Hiei said softly, "Come on out of there, it's dirty back there." Hiei said reaching his hand out.

Kurama looked up wildly and saw an angry Hiei swinging back his arms, gripping the katana ready to kill the fox. Kurama screamed and threw the trash can at Hiei.

Hiei stumbled back in surprise and then nearly lost his temper, but forced himself to clamp it down. "He doesn't know what he's doing." Hiei hissed and then shook himself.

"Come on Kurama." He said gently, kneeling down. This time Kurama saw Kuronue with a scythe, bringing it down to hit him.

Kurama ducked, avoiding an imaginary scythe and he ran from the room, running in the middle of the group. Kurama's head spun as the laughter grew louder around him and he screamed in agony as his head felt like it was splitting.

_Youko had had enough of watching Kurama suffer and forced himself out of the human's head, making Kurama fall back asleep._

Youko grabbed his forehead as a headache pounded his skull. He sat down wearily on the floor and looked up as Hiei kneeled before him.

"He's so scared Hiei-koi," Youko whispered, feeling Kurama's pain and fear in his own system. "He doesn't know what to do." Youko buried his face in Hiei's cloak.

Hiei held the fox, he glared at everyone to keep their mouths shut at how cuddly Youko was being, then his eyes locked on Koenma.

"There has to be a way to heal him." Hiei said, angrily. "If something like this can exist, there has to be a way to fix him." Hiei growled angrily at Koenma, still mad about him not playing along.

"I already have my team looking in on it." Koenma said softly, "They aren't sure if they will find anything, but they're trying Hiei. Until then, my suggestion is to work with Kurama every day. Maybe if you can convince him you and Kuronue aren't out to kill him, he'll start to calm down."

Hiei nodded stiffly and began to massage Youko's back. "I want all of you to be gone when Kurama comes out next time. Obviously you're triggering something in him, you obviously are all provoking him in his delusional state." Hiei said.

At first they began to all object, wanting to be around Kurama, but Youko snarled this time.

"Shut up! No arguing. I won't have Shuichi suffering because you all want to be around! Now just accept it, hell you can all sit outside the door for all I care, just don't come in when we have Kurama out. Understand?" he demanded and they all nodded.

Hiei looked around and then sighed at Youko, "We're in for the long haul, aren't we?" He asked.

Youko could only nod, they sure weren't getting out of this anytime soon.

A.N. Wow...writing Kurama like that was scary. I've never done that before. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. And here is another chapter! We're closing in on the end folks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Kurama is once again, totally messed up, but he will be, obviously. Hiei is out of character too in this chapter. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I never claimed Yu Yu Hakusho as mine.

A quick word to the reviewers!

Treasure Family: Aww…thank you. I'm honored to be a good writer! I'm glad you enjoyed it! What should be coming next are your requested chapters! I hope you enjoy them!

Lilbit1016: Thanks for the review! Yeah…Hiei does get a little edgy in this chapter. It's hard on his fire demon tolerance.

DreamsinShinto: He is sorta like a traumatized child I suppose, I think his mind has regressed backwards to his child stages, though that wasn't my intention! They will be able to sort him out in this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Pheonix09: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed Youko in this chapter. It will be a happy ending, I promise.

The others looked at each as they sat outside the apartment and heard another crash and something else break.

"Damn it!" Hiei yelled, losing his temper, "Kurama! Stop it! That's the fifth thing you've broken today! Calm down!" Hiei said, his energy rising drastically.

Kurama scrambled back and whined fearfully, "I'm sorry Kuronue…I didn't mean to betray you and make you mad…will you forgive me?" Kurama whimpered, and then turned his head to the side and looked up at the imaginary person. "No, I don't need any tea, thanks." He said, almost dejectedly to the mysterious person.

Hiei sighed wearily and rubbed his hands over his face, Kurama had recently started to talk to imaginary people. Hiei didn't know what to do, every time he tried to help him, Kurama flipped and started to run around the house.

He broke the TV, half of his vases, dozens of dishes that he had chucked at Hiei out of fear. Hiei was losing his control.

Koenma suddenly appeared out of a portal, "Hiei!" He said as Kurama brightened up.

"Mama!" He hadn't changed his opinion on Koenma, as he wrapped his slender arms around Koenma's legs.

"Hi Shuichi," Koenma patted his head and then looked at Hiei who was eyeing him, "We think we've found a way to heal Kurama!" Koenma said, looking happy.

"How?" Hiei demanded stalking over, but drew back when Kurama started to wail and clung to Koenma's legs, "HIDE ME MAMA!" He cried.

"Shhh!" Koenma knew that the neighbors were suspicious, the cops had been called twice on them in only a three day time span. "Shh, he won't hurt you." Koenma tried to calm him, then turned back to Hiei.

"There's a demon, her name is Hiromi. Evidently she's a very powerful master of the mind. She's said to be the best demon when comes to controlling the mind. She has a total of 4 Jagans implanted in her body…if she can't heal Kurama, no one can. My workers ran across her in some reported documents. She evidently has a high reputation of being able to fix cases like Kurama's….for a price. She does demand a lot of money, she is a vixen after all, it is in her nature to want stuff." Koenma said softly.

"Hn! Like I'd trust some demon I have no idea about, with my Kurama!" Hiei growled and Kurama drew back behind Koenma in more, in fear.

"Hiei, you have to trust her. Do you want Kurama like this the rest of his life? She's the best chance we have at healing him!" Koenma said desperately. "If she gets the right amount of money…she'll do anything to help us!"

Hiei looked down at Kurama and sighed softly when he looked up with wide, terrified eyes back at Hiei. Hiei sunk down onto a chair and buried his face in his hands, "Fine." He murmured, his voice cracking.

Kurama perked up when he heard the crack in Hiei's voice and warily crawled over. "You…okay?" He asked, reaching out and putting a hand on Hiei's knee.

Hiei's head lifted up, his eyes swimming with tears. "Kurama?" He asked, looking stunned, Kurama furrowed his eye brows, "Don't hurt me, please, I'm just trying to help you…you have a lot of angry shadows on you." Kurama whispered softly.

Hiei stared at the delusional green eyes as the door opened and the others hesitantly peeked in to see how things were.

Hiei finally broke down, everyone gasped as tears just burst forth from Hiei's eyes, with a sob he flitted from the room, unable to hide his emotions anymore. These past three days had really worn on him…seeing his mate in this condition had really hurt him badly. Especially since he hadn't been of any help.

Kurama looked surprised as Hiei flitted from the room, and then turned to his 'mother', "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Koenma kneeled down and hugged him.

"You didn't do anything wrong Shuichi, I think Hiei needs some time to himself." Koenma said softly, knowing that he had to be there, or Kurama would go hysterical again.

_Youko watched as Hiei flitted from the room and sighed angrily. This had gone on long enough, Kurama had been out for 2 hours, it was time to come out. Youko forced Kurama back inside and pulled himself out._

Koenma let go of the male kitsune when Youko appeared. "Thank you Koenma, you guys can come back in." Youko walked over, and with one sweep on his slender hand, had all of Hiei's dark tear gems in his hand.

He walked over to the bedroom and pulled the door shut, locking it. He turned to find Hiei laying on the bed, holding Kurama's pillow, not moving. Youko went over and sat down beside Hiei, running his slender fingers through the ebony locks.

"I hate this Youko," Hiei sniffed, "I hate this so much. I've never been one to show emotion, but seeing Kurama like this…is killing me." Hiei whispered, sitting up. "And I can't help! That's the worst part!" Hiei said.

Youko gently wrapped his arms around his lover and settled back on the bed, resting his back on the head board. "Hiei, you're trying too hard to do something to help him, we have to take him to that Hiromi girl, and see what she can do." Youko said.

"I don't trust her, Youko! I don't know who she is!" Hiei growled.

"I don't want to trust her either, Hiei. But right now, she's our last hope, you understand? I can't stand seeing Shuichi like this either. I've grown to realize, in these past three days, that I don't just care for him, I love him as much as I love you." Youko said, tightening his grip on Hiei.

Hiei snuggled into the strong chest, not giving a damn if this was too cuddly for him, he needed his strong lover. "There has to be another way Youko...something you can give him...anything! But damn it! I refuse to let him suffer like this!" Hiei growled, his whole body tensing. "And I refuse for some demon to see him either."

"Hiei! Listen to yourself, you want to help him, but you refuse to send him to someone that could help? You'll be there to watch over Shuichi. You won't let harm come to him." Youko nuzzled his face in the flared hair.

"He's not the only one I'm worried about, Fox. What if she screws up? I will lose both you and him!" Hiei said, looking upset that the thought.

Youko rubbed a hand up and down Hiei's arm, "You can easily protect us, Dragon. I trust you to protect us." Youko said wearily, wanting this to end.

Seeing this, Hiei decided to relent. "Fine, I guess I have no choice but to allow this…" Hiei sighed.

"You don't have a choice, dragon. I won't let this continue. Shuichi needs us, and he needs help. We have to trust this Hiromi person, whether we like it or not." Youko kissed Hiei's forehead.

"The others can wait, I want a nap." Hiei said, tiredly as Youko held him close, "Of course." Youko indulged and they both took a quick nap.

Youko woke before Hiei and slipped out of the room and approached the others, daring them to say anything about his bed head or messy clothes. "We've decided to trust this Hiromi person, if she does anything to our Shuichi, we'll kill her." Youko said firmly.

"I assure you, she'll be trustworthy." Koenma said. "I'll take us to her tomorrow." Koenma said as Hiei came out of the bathroom.

"Does Kurama just sleep in there?" Yusuke asked, finding it hard to believe Kurama slept for hours on end.

"No. He's awake right now," Youko sat down and folded his hands, he closed his eyes and focused on Shuichi. He usually could focus on both conversations, but Kurama was being particularly stubborn right now.

"_Come on, little kit, calm down!" Youko tried to get to the hysterical male who was still freaking out in their minds._

"_They want to kill me! They want to kill me! Where's mama? I want mama!" Kurama wailed, making Youko cringe in both the real world and the mental._

"_Kurama, you can't keep doing this, you're going to hurt us both. Calm down." Youko approached the hysterical human and pulled him in his arms, despite how much he struggled._

"_They keep talking, they keep telling me to watch out for everyone…to watch out for the laughter. In fact, they're standing all around you…all so tall and scary…please go away? Please?" Kurama whispered, staring at particularly nothing behind Youko._

_Youko sighed softly, "Shuichi, there's nothing there. No one is there, you don't have to be scared. Kuronue is dead and Hiei loves you, he won't hurt you." Youko tried to get to him, but it didn't work as Kurama moaned softly._

"_It hurts, it hurts so bad. They are STILL laughing at my pain Youko, all these shadows…they laugh, they point and laugh. Why do they laugh? Why!" Kurama demanded, crying again. _

_Youko tightened his grip on the human and buried his face in his hair, "I don't know Shuichi." He whispered, "I just don't know." He said. "I'm so sorry for not helping you earlier." A tear leaked out of his eye and down his face._

Youko opened his eyes when he felt a hand wipe away his tear. He looked up at Hiei and smiled softly, "I feel so bad for not being there the entire time he was suffering through this, he had tried to come to me for help, and I had brushed him away. I won't blame him if he hates me after this." Youko said softly.

"You know that's not like Shuichi, he'll forgive you, if this person can really help him, he'll be forgiving you soon. For now, I think we should get cleaned up and into bed. I'm exhausted." Hiei said, his little cat nap having done nothing for him.

Youko agreed and they headed back into their room, letting everyone do what they wanted for the night. While they got ready, Youko looked over at Hiei, "You aren't mad at me...are you?" he asked, referring to his confession of not helping Shuichi.

Hiei looked over and approached him, "Not at all." Hiei grabbed a silver lock of hair and pulled him down for a steamy kiss. When they broke apart, Youko was purring.

"Let's get to bed Dragon, we have a big day tomorrow." He said.

"Hn. Agreed." Hiei said, sliding into bed with his Youko.

The next morning, Koenma made sure they were all okay and ready to go and opened a portal. He took them to a remote area in the Makai wilderness, where only a few dared venture and most never returned.

"I don't like this." Youko said stiffly, looking around. "Why the hell would such a skilled clairvoyant live out here?"

Hiei sniffed the air warily, "I agree. She's living right beside a swamp. You'd better be sure of this woman you fucking brat. If she kills or completely ruins Kurama, I'll kill you. And if she looks like a weirdo, we're out of here." Hiei said.

"I take that as an insult." A soft voice called out and a pretty vixen entered the area. She was tall, with a slender body, nice chest, rear and hips. She had a full head of golden hair, with fuzzy gold ears and a tail. She also had pretty green eyes. Well…normal eyes. On her forehead she had a bright red Jagan. On each arm she had pink Jagan's. Her tunic was cut so that it went down in a low V-neck and right on her chest, right between her neck and breasts, was a bright yellow Jagan.

"Hn. You should." Hiei snapped, noting that she had extreme power surrounding her, but she didn't feel evil. She actually felt calm and gentle. But Hiei still didn't trust her.

"Greetings, my name is Hiromi." She said, approaching the group. "What can I do for you?" She quirked a slender eyebrow.

Youko stepped forward, "We have a friend who has gone insane, we think maybe you can help him." Youko said, eyeing the girl from his full height, hoping to intimidate her.

"Well, I don't use my powers without payment." She said firmly, her voice getting a little chilled, "I'm sure you have more than enough to pay me a small fee, Youko Kurama." She said, obviously having no respect for him.

Youko's lip rose in a snarl at the way she said his name, "Here." He tossed a sack of jewels at her. She caught them and dug through it.

"These will do." She said, and beckoned them over to her a little stone cottage.

Hiei wasn't sure about this, he was really nervous. She didn't look evil, but she didn't seem to like Youko and since Shuichi was part of Youko…what would she do? Hiei shot a deadly glare at Koenma and his lips rose in a full on snarl, promising death if this went wrong.

Koenma sweat-dropped and tried not to look afraid as he went inside, with Hiei following him.

"You there," She said to Hiei as she got a bed situated for Kurama. "You have a Jagan?" She asked him, Hiei nodded, pulling off his headband.

"Forgive me for being rude, but your Jagan lacks proper training." She said, "You obviously did not get that implanted by a master of the mind, otherwise they would have taught you how to control it and you could go without a headband." She said casually, laying a sheet on the bed.

Hiei looked pissed, "Look, this isn't about me. This is about my mate. Here." Hiei tossed a bag of gold coins. "That's assurance. You'd better not hurt him." Hiei tied his head band back on and shot a glare at Koenma again, ready to kill him for this idea.

She looked pleased and looked at the group. "So who needs me?" she asked, getting right down to business, she had other stuff to be tending to. But this amount of money was something she could not turn down.

Youko turned into Shuichi instantly to give her the answer. Shuichi looked terrified and backed into a table. "Ah!" he shot off and dove behind Koenma for protection.

Hiromi's eyes were wide as she looked at the trembling human. "I don't even need to know what happened, but he's obviously screwy." She went over. "Sleep." She commanded, looking into Kurama's eyes.

He wavered on the spot and fell over, out like a light. She picked Kurama up and carried him to the bed. She laid him on and strapped him down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiei demanded, not liking the straps that bound his mate. He wasn't happy about how much power she had either, she was beyond skilled, she was beyond master. She was a freaking god at her control of the art of clairvoyance. Hiei didn't like that, his mates would be at her mercy.

"He's needs to be bound properly. If he lashes out, and manages to disconnect me, it'll permanently damage his mind." She said, and then strapped a bracelet on his arm. Hiei immediately felt Kurama's power drain.

"Get that off of him!" Hiei snarled, ready to break it off. This woman was about ready to make Hiei blow, she was doing all the wrong things.

"I can't!" she said, "If I do that, he'll use his plants to attack me in his sleep. I can't get this connection broken! Do you want him healed? Shut up and let me do my work!" she growled.

Hiei stepped back, Koenma noticed that his energy was rising too high for his liking and he moved to make sure Hiei was calm before he did anything drastic.

"Let her work Hiei, she's our best hope." He whispered. "She knows what she is doing, don't let this get to you. We're all here, and with the amount of money she is getting for this, I doubt she'll do anything to Kurama to hurt him."

Hiei sighed and sat down on the table and looked out the window, angrily. He didn't want to be here, but it was their last hope.

She turned to the others, "You've heard my warning, do not break my connection, you can talk and do whatever you want. But do not….I repeat, do not call my name or shake me. In exactly four hours, I should be done. If my eyes open before then, something will go wrong. Understand?" she said and then went outside for a few minutes then came back and sat down. (A.N. Before you think that was random, she went outside to go to the bathroom one last time. Four hours is a long time to wait to use the bathroom.)

She tried to push her way into Kurama's mind and was instantly met with resistance from Kurama and Hiei. Hiei's mental shield had not fallen since he had put it there, and Kurama's mental barrier was still intact.

She frowned, which made the others think something was really wrong. She pushed her way through the walls and continued her trek into his mind. Thankful the barriers had been minor to a skilled master like herself.

As she worked, everyone stayed quiet, keeping the peace. But Hiei was agitated, he kept glancing at the watch on Kuwabara's wrist, every ten minutes. He wanted this to be over.

The four hours passed by slowly, ticking by, minute by minute. When the girls had to go to the bathroom, Hiei escorted them by request. One, was to keep his attention busy, two because he was a gentlemen and not a pervert like Yusuke or Kuwabara was.

Hiei was pacing at the end of the fourth hour, growling softly as he waited to see his fox. He wanted to see if Kurama was going to be okay.

He grabbed Koenma by his robes and pinned him against the wall, snarling. "You do understand what will happen if this doesn't work, right?" His eyes were glowing dangerously with power, smoke started to rise off of him.

Koenma's eyes were wide, and he could only nod before Hiei dropped him and whipped around to check on the progress.

Hiromi finally opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times and then looked up at them.

"Well! How is my fox!" Hiei demanded angrily.

A.N. I couldn't resist. Cliff hanger! Please let me know what you think! Review!

HereHlkhefkjvberhg;oise8yrhj


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Enjoy this chapter 10 of My Light in the Darkness, from here on out, these chapters are dedicated to none other than Treasure Family! I hope you enjoy it Treasure Family!

This chapter is pure sweetness between Youko and Hiei, I hope it's not boring. I tried to make it interesting.

A quick word to my loyal reviewers:

Lilbit1016: Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you have reviewed this story loyally, thanks so much! I was so happy when I got another reviewer on this story, especially one so nice!

DreamsinShinto: Hiei was worried because demon's are fickle creatures that will easily turn on you. She had total control over Kurama. She could easily hurt him. No matter how much they pay her, Kurama is his mate and he worries. I hope that cleared that up for you! Thanks so much for the loyal reviews! I really appreciate them! Your reviews have been such a big help to me!

Pheonix09: I'm glad you loved it! Thanks so much for your review! You and everyone else have been so loyal to me. I'm touched. Especially thanks to your INSANELY kind reviews.

Treasure Family: Thanks so much for your review! I had to admit, it was a crappy cliff hanger. –grins- Oh well, that's okay. Thank you so much for being so loyal to my story! Your reviews have been so kind and I appreciate them!

Hiromi held up her hand to calm him down, "Kurama will be just fine." She said standing up, "He'll require a lot of sleep to recover." She sat down and looked at the group.

Hiei walked over and sat beside his fox's head and then glared at her, "These restraints and power drainer will be removed." He said firmly.

"Of course, have at them." She tossed a key at him and he set to unlocking his fox.

"That didn't take too long," Koenma remarked looking at her. She smirked at him, "Well, he wasn't actually crazy." She said, lacing her fingers together.

"What do you mean? He was psycho!" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly, making her wince and rub her ears as she sent a glare at him.

"He wasn't past the point of insanity. He was just delusional. There's a key difference." She said leaning back. "Most people confuse delusions as insanity. If he had been past the point of insanity, there may not have been much I could have done for him." She said.

Hiei looked over sharply, "Can he turn into Youko? Is Youko okay?" Hiei demanded, ready to get out of here. If he had to, he'd carry Kurama.

"Youko is perfectly fine, he was awake for the whole thing and yes, Kurama can turn into him if that is what you want. As long as Kurama sleeps, it shouldn't matter." She said, raising an eyebrow at the moody demon.

"_You heard her fox, come out, I want to see for myself if you are okay." Hiei said to Youko._

_Youko smirked a pretty smirk, "Of course." He said, and slipped out of Shuichi. _

Hiei eyed him once he came out and then smirked at him. He went over and hugged the tall Youko quickly and then drew back, "Let's go. I'm tired of being here. I want my bed and to cuddle with my pretty Youko." He said firmly.

"Thank you," Youko glanced at Hiromi and gave her a small half smile. She waved her hand and went back to counting her new money.

With a flash of a portal they were all home, piled in Kurama's living room.

"Hn. There's no damn reason for you guys to stay here, but if you want to, I don't give a shit. Just don't walk in on us. You understand? The baka that decides to do that, unless its an emergency, will have their head cut off." He said and pulled Youko towards the bedroom.

Youko chuckled at his mate and looked back at everyone, "Good night," He called as the door shut with a snap behind him.

Hiei pulled him onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I was worried about you and Kurama." Hiei said looking at him.

"As you can see, we are perfectly fine. I understand you were worried, and I was happy to know that. I was worried about Kurama too. But he's doing just fine. Still asleep." Youko nuzzled his mates neck lovingly.

Hiei tilted his head back and Youko started to gently lick and suckle at the mark on Hiei's neck, making Hiei purr and fist his hands in the long silver locks.

"Did you miss me?" Youko asked his hand sliding up and down Hiei's chest gently, making Hiei purr louder.

"Of course I did you crazy fox. I always miss you when you aren't out. Just like I miss Shuichi when he's not out." Hiei said, watching as Youko trace the contours of his chest with his fingertips.

"Are you trying to start something?" Hiei asked, looking amused slightly.

"No. I'm exhausted. Shuichi's exhaustion has gotten to me as well. Judging by how tired he is, he nor I will want to do anything for several days. But I promise you some fun sometime." Youko smirked up at his lover.

"You don't sound tired," Hiei mused, a slender black eyebrow rising up into his headband.

Youko grinned, "You know me. I have good stamina. I can handle this." He said, snuggling closer to his love.

"Heh." Hiei smirked, wondering just how far that stamina could go. Youko shook his head, "Not today Fire-fly. As much as I would love to, I can't do anything. It's been stressful." He murmured and rested his head on Hiei's strong chest.

Hiei ran his fingers through the silver hair, admiring the handsome man in his arms. Though Hiei called Youko 'pretty', Youko wasn't pretty or beautiful to him. Youko was handsome and sexy. Shuichi was beautiful and graceful. Both were perfect to him.

Youko's silver tail flipped happily as he felt Hiei petting him. "You know, Dragon, you are amazing right?" Youko looked up, sleep evident in his gold eyes.

"I know. I try." Hiei smirked down at him. "But you should get your rest Youko. I don't want you to pass out on me. Just try to take a cat nap. Then I'll get us some dinner." Hiei said, holding Youko close. Youko pushed himself up and looked down at Hiei.

Youko traced his finger around Hiei's lips and then leaned down, giving him a kiss, he slipped his tongue inside Hiei's already opened mouth and started to plunder. Enjoying the spicy, sexy taste that only Hiei could have.

Hiei moaned softly, enjoying his lover's taste just as much, he shifted so he was laying underneath Youko entirely and wrapped his slender arms around Youko's neck.

Youko broke the kiss, panting slightly. "You know, I said I was tired, but you are too sexy to resist." Youko pressed himself against Hiei.

Hiei panted slightly and pushed Youko back, "You're too tired…you're falling asleep, I can tell." Hiei said, looking at the sleepy gold eyes above him.

"Am not." Youko countered, trying to pull Hiei back towards him. Hiei ran his finger down Youko's cheek gently and then suddenly rolled over so he was on top of Youko.

Grabbing the slender wrists, he pinned them above Youko's head, "We'll definitely wake Shuichi up if we do anything. I don't want him to wake up before he has to. And you are falling asleep, so no more arguing. Let's just sleep and we'll continue when you have more strength and Shuichi is feeling better." Hiei said.

Youko pouted tiredly, frustrated. He grumped and turned his face away, pretending to be angry with his tiny lover.

"You suck at pretending Youko," Hiei smirked down at him. "Now sleep. Or I'll make you sleep." Hiei slid to the side and wrapped his arms around Youko tightly and held him close.

Youko mumbled something that sounded like 'stubborn bastard' before closing his eyes to sleep.

"I know. But you love me." Hiei said simply and kissed one of Youko's ears, chuckling when it flicked in irritation. Hiei decided to take a cat nap with his lover.

When Hiei woke up, he slipped out of the bed and went out to the others. He shut the door behind them and saw they had ordered pizzas. They were still warm. Hiei went over and took two plates and loaded them up with a couple slices each, then grabbed two bottles of soda.

Normally, Youko and him didn't eat junk food, but they would indulge for this special occasion.

"Keep some for Shuichi, you hear me? If I come out and there's none left, I'll beat you all to a pulp." Hiei growled tiredly and went back into his room.

Youko woke up when he heard the door shut and smiled at him tiredly, "Hello, is that for me?" He looked at the food and sat up.

"Hn, yes. Eat and then we'll go and get a bath together." Hiei said softly, they both wolfed down their food, not realizing how hungry they had been.

Hiei drew a warm bath up and him and Youko laid in the steamy water, cuddling close. Youko would have tried something, but that little cat nap had just made him more tired. (A.N. Ever have that feeling after a nap? That the nap did crap for you and didn't help you at all? If you have, then you know how Youko feels.)

Hiei decided to spoil his lover, he reached over to a shelf on the tub and pulled over a brush. "Hn. Turn so your back is to me, foxy. You're tense." Hiei said.

"I can't help it, I'm getting worried because our Shuichi hasn't woken up yet." Youko said, looking upset.

"Give him time." Hiei said simply and ran the brush through Youko's slightly damp hair, trying to make it smooth and straight.

Youko purred loudly, "Gods Hiei, that feels nice." He said, looking so happy.

"I'm spoiling you. You deserve it." Hiei said firmly and brushed the long silver hair until it felt like pure silk. Then he began massaging Youko's shoulders, infusing heat into his hands.

Youko moaned in contentment and leaned back into the fire demon, enjoying his massaging, suddenly there was banging on the bathroom door.

"Damn it! Did I not tell you assholes to stay away?" Hiei nearly yelled, standing up, he wrapped a towel around himself and stormed over, he nearly tore the door off of its hinges and gasped when he saw Shiori standing there, looking amused.

"Shiori!" Hiei said, stepping back in shock. "Mother?" Youko looked over, stunned, he didn't much care if she saw him. He was egotistical like that, he didn't give a damn if anyone saw him. He wasn't shy about what he had to offer.

"I was worried about you two! I never received a call or anything, then I come here today and you are all here. They tell me you went to see a specialist and that Shuichi is okay! Where is he? I want to see him!" She said.

Youko shook his head, making his hair sway, "He has to stay asleep mother, it'll help him heal. He'll be okay, I promise." Youko said.

"Why did you think you had every right to barge in this room and disturb us? What if we had been doing something?" He growled to her.

She smiled at him, unaffected by his tone. "I'm a mother who was worried about her baby. Of course I'm going to have the right to rush in. If you had been busy, I would have left." She said, shrugging to him, all too calmly.

He frowned, irritated. "Well, you can go. I was just in the middle of spoiling my fox." He said going over to Youko and removing the towel he slid into the water.

She looked at Youko, "Are you really okay? Both of you?" She asked softly.

Youko gave her a gentle smile. "Never better mother, I'll be out in a few minutes, I'll come see you then." Youko cuddled into his strong mate.

"Alright." She gave them a look and then left the room, shutting the door behind her. When they heard the bedroom door shut they looked at each other and laughed.

"Your mother is as bad as you are foxy." Hiei smirked at him.

"I know. I learned a lot from her." He said, kissing his mate's cheek, then licking his mate mark for a few minutes, he pulled away and looked at Hiei. "I suppose we should go calm my mother down."

"Hn. Might as well." Hiei nodded. He leaned over and stole a kiss from his sexy lover, breaking apart after a few seconds.

They smiled and stood up, they took a quick shower to get really clean. After visiting with his mother for a few minutes, Hiei and him went back to bed, telling her she could spend the night.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, wondering if Shuichi would be awake tomorrow for visiting.

"I love you Hiei." Youko said as they started to fall asleep.

"Hn. I love you too Youko, I'm glad I didn't lose either of you." Hiei said into his mate's hair. Youko smiled sleepily.

"We're glad you didn't either." He said and they drifted off into sleep together.

A.N. I know, I know. It's short, but I hope you enjoyed anyways!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. And here it is! Chapter 11! Oh my, we are almost finished! Once again, this chapter is dedicated to Treasure Family! Enjoy! Kurama's remaking an appearance in his chapter. So it's mainly with him and Hiei. Pure cute, fluffiness again, I hope you enjoy! Strangely enough, I wrote this chapter while listening to Rammstein's 'Du Hast'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho

A quick word to my reviewers!

DreamsinShinto: Aww, I'm glad it was that sweet! I tend to take that as a good thing when it makes your teeth hurt due to sweetness! Thanks for the review!

Treasure Family: Of course I know you are! –laughs- I just had to thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review! I really appreciated this one! It was uber nice!

Lilbit1016: He is! I love Hiei when's he all lovey dovey! It's cute in my opinion! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

Pheonix09: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this one as much!

XXXX

Hiei rolled over and blinked angrily at the thin line of light working its way through the slit in the curtain. "Mmm…" He grumbled and turned, burying his face in long red hair.

Wait.

Red?

Hiei sat up suddenly, "Kurama?" He gasped in shock, looking down at his red haired beauty smiling up at him.

"Hello my love." Kurama sat up and hugged him gently, "Before you ask, I came out only a few minutes ago. Youko pampered me and made sure I was okay. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to expect from him, but love definitely wasn't the first thing. I'm glad of course, for I love him too-"

Kurama was cut off when Hiei yanked him down for a star-seeing kiss, infusing his tongue, Hiei pressed Kurama into the mattress and shared just a few a more minutes of kissing with him.

"Damn fox, you talk way too much." Hiei smirked down at him, albeit it was a happy smirk. "I've missed you." Hiei wrapped his arms around the slender form and held him close, nuzzling his face in his neck.

"I missed you, Fire-Fly," Kurama murmured and ran his fingers through the ebony locks, admiring their beauty.

Kurama suddenly sensed others standing outside the door, and looked at Hiei with wide eyes, "They're here?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I told them they could stay the night." Hiei murmured, close to falling asleep again. "They were worried about you." He said softly, closing his eyes. He moved off of Kurama. "They'll want to hug you foxy, you'd better get up."

Kurama couldn't help but smile, at how cute Hiei looked and kissed the top of his head, "You may come in!" He called gently, climbing out of bed.

The door slowly creaked open and Shiori, Yusuke and the rest ran in to see the red-head.

"Shuichi!" Shiori sounded so relieved, she flung herself into Kurama's arms, he caught her in a hug and hugged her tightly. "I missed you Mother." Kurama said to her and then gave her a gentle squeeze and let her free.

"Kurama!" All the girls squealed and they tackle hugged Kurama, making him fall on his butt. Hiei snorted from his spot in the bed and started to laugh into the pillow.

"You naughty demon! I thought you were asleep!" Kurama said, after returning the many hugs. He stood up and whacked Hiei's ass gently with his hand and winked at him. "You'll get punished properly later." He said turning to face the rest as Hiei blushed darkly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara even hugged the red-head. Happy to have their old comrade back.

"I take it you all missed me then," Kurama smiled brightly, and chuckled. "Don't worry, Hiei and Youko are taking very good care of me. I love them both so much for it." Kurama said, flipping his hair over his shoulder, he walked over to the mirror.

"Oh Inari!" He said, looking shocked, "I look horrible!" He said, astonished. His eyes had deep circles under them, his body was a lot more slender than it used to be, and his ribs were showing through his tighter shirt. His skin was slightly more gray than before, but what horrified him the most was his hair.

"My hair!" He whined, like the vain fox he was, he touched it. "It's a greaseball! When's the last time I bathed properly? Oh GODS!" He said rushing over to his dresser he started to tear out clothes.

When he went to head into the bathroom, his body wavered on the spot, he was exhausted. Hiei was over in a flash. He scooped up the fox and growled at everyone else.

"Get out. Kurama is fine as you can see, but he needs rest and I need to help him get cleaned up." Hiei said, trying to ignore how tired he still was. Damn, he had never been this tired. Worrying over his mate was more damaging to sleep than he thought.

When everyone tried to argue, that they wanted to see their friend, Kurama gave them a gentle, tired smile. "Please my friends, I'll visit you when I have more strength. For now, let Hiei take care of me." He nearly pleaded.

Unable to resist him pleading they all sighed and left the room grudgingly. Kurama smiled tiredly at his mate. "You'd better give me a bath, Dragon-Koi, or I won't go back into that bed. My hair is disgusting. I don't know how you didn't notice it in your sleep." He said.

"Hn. You still smelled good. So I didn't notice." Hiei said and carried the fox to the bathroom. "But you will be getting a bath." Hiei said and gently set the slender red-head on the toilet.

He kneeled before him and started to unbutton the shirt, trying to ignore how skinny his foxy had become. He pulled the material off of Kurama and then unbuckled his pants and slid both the boxers and jeans off of the fox. "There." Hiei said, standing up, he went to strip himself.

"Wait, let me." Kurama said, smiling up at him. Hiei couldn't resist the smile and indulged his lover.

"I've missed your body." Kurama whispered as he reached up and slowly removed the cloak, he tossed it on the pile and then slid his hands under the tank top and ran his hands over the sculpted muscles, purring when his mate did.

"You're worse than that insatiable Youko." Hiei said, between purring. Kurama smirked and removed the tank top and pulled Hiei closer, in between his legs.

"That's because I'm a human on the inside Hiei, I have both Youko's stubborn ways and my own ningen stubborn ways." Kurama grinned and kissed his mates chest.

"Damn it Kurama! You are way too tired for this! Stop it!" Hiei said, fisting his hands in Kurama's hair, gently jerking him back.

Kurama gave him a pleading look, "Oh please Hiei, all I want is to feel my mates body. Are you going to deny me that pleasure?" He demanded, running a slender hand up his mate's abs.

Hiei let out a sigh, "I guess not." He said, letting go of Kurama's hair. He couldn't help but smile when Kurama gave him a brilliant smile.

"Gods, I've missed that smile." Hiei jerked Kurama into his arms and buried his face in his hair. "I've missed you, foxy. I am happy to have you back where you belong…" Hiei nearly whispered.

Kurama slowly traced each one of his mates six pack abs and then started to loosen the belt that held the pants up.

"I was so scared, that's all I remember. That and being guilty. All I could feel was this overwhelming guilt for something…something I don't really remember. I remember feeling very bad for what I had done to two different people. It's all just a mess." Kurama said softly as the jeans, with a soft 'woosh' fell to the floor, and since Hiei didn't wear boxers, Kurama didn't have any extra clothing to remove.

"You scared a lot of us. That's for sure." Hiei said, putting his hands on his mates shoulders, he gently pushed him back. "I'm just happy to have you back Kurama." He said and pulled Kurama into a sweet kiss.

Kurama kissed him back, then he broke his mouth free and turned his head and exposed his neck, "Please Hiei." He whispered, "Please mark me again." Kurama said.

"My pleasure." Hiei said and sunk his teeth into the mark, pulling Kurama close. Kurama threaded his fingers through Hiei's hair and whimpered happily as Hiei poured his energy into the mark.

When Hiei pulled away, licking his lips, Kurama bent down and sunk his teeth into Hiei's neck, giving him the same treatment. When he pulled away, Hiei picked him up and dumped him the nearly full tub.

"Let's get you clean." Hiei said sliding in beside his mate.

Kurama got pampered with a full head wash, which made him feel so much better and enjoyed as Hiei spoiled him by washing his body. When Kurama was 100% clean and Hiei had a quick bath to get re-clean for the day. He carried Kurama to bed.

"I'll be right back foxy, I'm going to get you some food." Hiei kissed Kurama's cheek and hurried out to the kitchen, after tying on a robe, where he re-heated some pizza and carried it back into Kurama.

"Pizza, eh?" Kurama sat up straighter as Hiei sat on his lap, putting his leg on either side of him, knowing it wouldn't hurt his mate.

"Hn. Open." Hiei said, and Kurama willingly opened his mouth as Hiei held the pizza up and took a big bite.

Hiei smiled as he watched his mate enjoy the food and took a bite himself. If they wanted more, they could always get it. When they finished up, Hiei washed his hands and retrieved a brush and sat behind Kurama, both still naked and he brushed his fox's hair.

"Oh Hiei…" Kurama leaned back into him, ready to go to sleep when Hiei infused his energy into the brush. "This feels so nice." Kurama whispered as Hiei smirked.

"Hn. I'm glad you're enjoying it." Hiei said calmly, watching the red velvet fall back into place. "I love your hair, as much as I love Youko's." Hiei said calmly.

Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulder and purred softly, "I've always worried that you've loved Youko more than me deep down, because he's the demon you are looking for." Kurama admitted sadly.

Hiei stilled in his brushing and then looked at Kurama in shock. "How could you ever think that?" Hiei demanded, not wanting to lose his temper, but this made him pretty upset. "Did I not love you enough?"

"No! I never said that, you loved me plenty. I just had that feeling, you know?" Kurama looked at his love, "Please don't be mad, I don't think that way now. I just used to." He said firmly.

Hiei relaxed and sighed, "Of course. I understand. I suppose it's an easy mistake with me." He said and then held the fox gently as Kurama started to fall asleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up foxy, just get some rest and I'll keep the idiots at bay." He said, looking down at Kurama as the fox gave him a gentle smile.

"I love you so much Hiei, you're an amazing mate." Kurama purred to him as Hiei chuckled. "I love you too, Kurama." Hiei said and rested his head on the pillows as Kurama went into another deep sleep.

Hiei eyed the door and said, "Hn. You can come in now. He's asleep." Hiei pulled the sheet up to cover their lowers halves.

They opened the door and peeked in, "Is he really okay?" Kuwabara asked from across the room.

"Hn. You heard him for yourself, oaf. He's fine. Just tired. As am I. He is also a little thinner than I like, but that can be remedied with a few meals. Regardless, he's getting spoiled for a while. He went through a very tough time." Hiei ran his fingers through Kurama's hair.

Kurama purred and mumbled, "Mm…Fire-Fly," He turned in Hiei's arms and cuddled against him.

The others watched in surprise as Hiei gave a full blown, honest smile down at the fox. "You're too cute some days, Foxy." He leaned down and gently kissed the red-head's forehead.

Kurama wrapped his arms around the demon tightly and purred loud enough for the others to hear. Hiei ignored them as they shut the door quietly and closed his eyes, pressing his face into Kurama's lovely hair.

"How I've missed you…" Hiei whispered and fell asleep, happy to have the red-head in his arms.

XXX

A.N. And that's it! For those of you who wanted a lemon in this…I don't know if I will do that. Mainly this is rated M for language content. Not for sexual content. I had to really toss this back and forth between my head, I was gonna make it T but...I didn't think some of the language was suitable for the T rating. Nor the whole 'cutting himself' part. Well that's it until next time! Drop a review please!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. And here it is! Chapter 12! I'll be making another chapter to this and then officially ending it. This chapter is dedicated to Treasure Family! Enjoy! This is Shuichi and Youko being together! Please leave a review!

A quick word to my **absolutely WONDERFUL** reviewers:

DreamsinShinto: Oh my goodness! Thank you so very much! I totally agree with you on the whole thing 'if it doesn't need it, then don't put it in there'. I REALLY appreciated that so much. And I'm honored to be good at writing cuddly stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others! Thanks a bunch for the review and reassurances!

Pheonix09: There will be two more chapters, I forgot that was supposed to make this chapter, until Treasure Family reminded me. I hope you enjoy this! Thanks so much for the review!

Treasure Family: Yep! This is Shuichi and Youko! I really hope you like it. This is my first time of ever doing this with these two so I'm really taking a big stab at it! I totally forgot about this specific chapter until you reminded me…sorry about that! Thanks a ton for the review and reminder!

Lilbit1016: Me too! I love Hiei being so cute and cuddly! –squeals and hugs Hiei happily- Him and Kurama make the loveliest couple don't you agree? Thanks a lot for the review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho

XXX

(I know I normally do inner conversation with Italics, but I figure that would get annoying and insanely hard to read. So for all intents and purposes, this is written in normal conversation. But remember, it is done in the mind)

While Hiei was out training for the day, trying to get back on his schedule, Kurama and Youko decided to use that time for themselves.

Kurama was laid out on bed, his eyes closed, talking to Youko happily in his mind. Together, they were laying on a bed that Kurama thought up in his own mind with their arms around each other.

"I never dreamed you would love me." Kurama said softly, running his hands up and down Youko's strong chest, admiring just how handsome he was.

Youko purred in the back of his throat and ran his fingers through the lovely red hair of his shorter counter-part. "I always considered you my brother…it took me way too long to realize you meant something more to me than that."

Kurama pushed himself up and looked down at Youko. "You are amazing, just as amazing as Hiei. I've always sort of admired you from afar. I guess I just never knew the extent of my feelings until recently."

"Then were both fools, but I love you how you are. Fool and all." Youko grinned up at him, his fangs showing.

"Gods, your sexy." Kurama said, leaning down and gently pressing his soft lips to Youko's. Youko's hand came up and gently fisted in his hair for a few minutes, while he kissed him back, eventually they parted for air.

Kurama laid back down, and cuddled into him once more. "I still feel strange." He admitted to Youko who just looked down at him and raised a slender eyebrow in question.

"How so?" Youko looked back up towards the 'ceiling' and closed his eyes, his fingers continued roaming through Kurama's soft hair.

"It's almost like a blank part in my mind that I can't remember all the details. Sometimes, I really wish I could. Sometimes I hope to never even think about it again. It was horrible, that's all I know. I know it was beyond horrible." Kurama nearly whispered, and closed his eyes as well, trembling slightly.

"You don't want to remember it, kit." Youko said simply, "It was horrible yes, I'll admit that. But Hiei was here to help you. I'm just…" Youko trailed off, not sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"Just?" Kurama asked, not bothering opening his eyes until he was suddenly picked up in a tight hug, which made him nearly yip in shock. "Youko?" He asked, as Youko buried his face in Kurama's neck.

"I'm just sorry I turned you away when you asked me for help. If I hadn't done that…things might have been different." Youko barely whispered, almost afraid to show his emotions to Kurama.

Kurama looked down at him, then gently ran his fingers through the silver hair. "Oh Youko, I don't blame you." Kurama nuzzled the top of the head. "I'm not mad, don't think I am. Or that I love you any less for it." Kurama said, gently lifting Youko's slightly sad face up to look into his eyes.

Kurama leaned down and gently kissed Youko's lips and then pulled back, smiling. "Okay?" He asked happily.

Youko grinned and purred, "Whatever you say, kit. Whatever you say." He sat up straighter and pulled Kurama across his lap, wrapping his arms around the human. Kurama chuckled and cuddled into the strong body.

"Now. There is something I wanted to ask you." Kurama said, lifting up his hands, he took a lock of Youko's hair in his fingers, he started to braid it.

"Hn?" Youko said, looking down as Kurama giggled. "It seems our mate has rubbed off on you Yo-Koi," he said.

"Yo-koi?" He raised an eyebrow. Kurama grinned, "Well, I call Hiei Fire-Fly, or Hiei-Koi, so I figured Yo-Koi for you. I hope you don't mind." He said.

Youko shrugged, "I'm fine with it." He said, "Now, what were you going to ask me, you pretty little human?" He asked, letting Kurama play with his hair. He didn't care what Hiei or Kurama did with his hair, he trusted them not to mess it up.

"Are you really okay with sharing me with Hiei, or sharing Hiei with me?" Kurama asked softly, stilling in his movements.

"Only if you are okay with sharing me with Hiei or sharing Hiei with me." Youko said simply, looking down at Kurama. "I don't really mind Kurama. It might be awkward for a while until we get used to it. We'll just have to make a schedule of when we both get to see him. And with our pretty fire demon's Jagan, we can always be in touch all the time." Youko said, leaning down and capturing Kurama's lips in a kiss.

He gently moved the human and laid on top of him, knowing Kurama wasn't going to be hurt by the weight. He rested both elbows on either side of Kurama, laced his slender fingers together and propped his chin on it as he looked down at the slightly out of breath human beneath him.

"As long as you are okay, I'm okay." Youko said simply, and then smiled when Kurama gave one of his brilliant smiles. Gods…how he loved that smile, it fit Kurama so perfectly.

"Thank you Yo-koi, I really appreciate it." He said, as Youko leaned down and started to gently lick Kurama's neck, making Kurama nearly giggle at how it felt against his skin.

"I see one problem with our arrangement though." Youko said, and then nipped the skin on Kurama's neck, right above Hiei's mate mark.

Kurama yipped when felt the small bite and then tilted his head so Youko had better access. "What's that?" he asked.

"My mark isn't on you, you pesky little human. I'm not having you walk around without my mark." Youko said firmly. "But I won't mark you unless you mark me back and are okay with it." Youko said, sitting back slightly and looking Kurama dead in the eye.

"I thought you would never ask." Kurama gave another brilliant smile and then leaned forward, sinking his teeth into Youko's neck, above Hiei's special mark.

Youko gasped for a second in pain, then it changed to pleasure and he leaned down and sank his teeth into Kurama's neck. After a few minutes they parted and Youko licked his lips.

"Damn, kit, you have good tasting blood, I would like some more of it sometime." Youko said, reaching a clawed finger down he started to trace Kurama's chest, having discarded their shirts some time ago.

"I'd have to say, I think yours tastes better." Kurama grinned up at him, Youko growled playfully when Kurama reached up and started to pet his tail.

"You know that's off limits until I say it isn't, right?" Youko teased and then moved the tail out of reach. He knew Kurama loved to feel the silky texture of the tail.

"That's not fair! I'm your mate! I should get anything I want." Kurama pouted, crossing his arms.

"Alright, I'll let you pet my tail, if you'll let me tell mother that you and I are together." Youko said simply, as Kurama looked up in surprise.

"I don't mind, but why would you want to?" Kurama asked as Youko moved his tail back over. He smiled and started to pet the tail again, loving its silky textures running beneath his fingers.

"I fear she may not be as happy as we are about it, nor as accepting." Youko said softly, "She may think we are cheating on Hiei with each other. I want to be the one to handle it. I won't let her continue to think with her ningen morals about us. I know us being gay may bother her, but I definitely will not let her think what we are doing is wrong." Youko said simply.

"Just don't hurt her too badly, okay Youko?" Kurama whispered, looking up at Youko, with some fear in his eyes.

"You can trust me kit." Youko leaned down and kissed him gently. Kurama moaned softly, wrapping his arms around the slender neck, he parted his lips. Youko took advantage of that and plundered his mouth.

"Am I intruding?" A deep, sexy voice interrupted their slightly steamy kiss.

"Damn you, you pesky little demon." Youko said, breaking away from Kurama. "If you had come just a few minutes later, we could have been in a very pleasing position." Youko grinned as Kurama blushed.

"Hello, love." Kurama called, waving. Hiei walked over and flopped on the bed beside them. "How was training?"

"Fine," Hiei said simply and then saw their new marks. "I see you took the next step." Hiei smirked at the two, "About time you two moved on." Hiei said, chuckling.

"Are you alright with that, Dragon?" Youko glanced over, raising an eyebrow, already knowing Hiei's answer. He just wanted to reassure the human that was cuddling up to him.

"Hn. Of course I am." Hiei said, letting his smirk slip into a small smile. "I'm happy the two of you finally marked each other, I was afraid I may have to step in and help you pesky foxes along." Hiei smirked as Kurama and Youko looked at each other and the grinned.

"Pesky are we?" Kurama asked sitting up as they both gave Hiei evil looks.

Hiei's eyes went wide, he was afraid this may not end well. "Hn. It's true. You both are pesky." He said, trying to hide his slight fear over what the foxes had in mind.

"We'll show you how pesky us foxes can be." Youko growled playfully and then they tackled Hiei in a hug and started to tickle him.

Hiei tried to hold in his laughter as best as he could, "Damn it….get off of me!" Hiei said, squirming as he started to laugh despite his efforts.

"Nope!" They both said cheerfully and they continued their assault.

"Alright, alright!" Hiei cried out, breathless, "I surrender!" He said and they both pulled away, wearing triumphant smirks.

"Crazy foxes." Hiei muttered before he withdrew to let them have their victory moment. Kurama grinned and launched himself into Youko's arms, who caught him with a surprised grunt.

"Damn, you're heavier than you look." Youko muttered as Kurama looked up, disguising his hurt with a pout he said, "Really?" He looked down at his belly.

"No, not really you silly kit. I was kidding. You're perfect." Youko said, and pulled Kurama up for kiss. "We should take a nap, kit. I'm tired." Youko said simply. "And I want to cuddle with you some more."

"Your wish is my command." Kurama said simply and then they laid down together and cuddled into each other's arms.

"Love you, Yo-Koi," Kurama said, a he got comfy against Youko's side.

Youko wrapped a slender arm around him and said, "Love you too kit, lets rest." He closed his eyes and the two mates drifted off to sleep together.

XXX

A.N. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Only one more to go! I get the feeling this chapter isn't as great as the others. –sigh- I think I'm running out of power for this story. I hope it was alright though.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. And here it is, The final chapter of My Light in the Darkness! I hope this is a good chapter for all of you! I tried to end it with a make it more dramatic and interesting but keep it sweet! It is between Kurama, Youko and Hiei. Oh, the dramatic part comes in with Shiori btw.

**TREASURE FAMILY, DREAMSINSHINTO, LILBIT1016 AND PHEONIX09 PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE BELOW: **

Now, to my wonderful, amazing, helpful reviewers I owe you all individual thanks of course but instead here's a little message of my appreciation and my thanks!

You all are AMAZING. I can't thank you all enough. It was through your encouragement, kindness and suggestions that helped this story become completed. I was so worried no one would like this story, or no one would review it. But with your guys help, I was able to have 40 plus reviews. I appreciate that so much! You were all too kind and oh-so-helpful. I'm glad to have gotten your attention on this story and any other story of mine. I do hope you check out my next story that I will be posting. The title is 'Understanding Pains'. I hope you all do me the wonderful favor of at least reading it. Once again, you all are amazing and such loyal reviewers, thank you so very much.

Now, I hope that wasn't too sappy for ya. -smiles-

**Attention any following reviewers: I want to thank you all if you read this story after it's completed and review it. I appreciate your reviews just as much! Thanks a ton! **

Let's get to the part you all are waiting for though!

Disclaimer (of course): I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I never claimed to own it. Yoshihiro Togashi gets that right.

XXX

Hiei was watching from the bed as Kurama stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection, like he had been doing for the past 15 minutes, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Foxy, what's wrong?" Hiei finally said, trying to keep the growl out of his voice. Kurama had been acting weird for a few days, since Youko said that he had wanted to talk to Shiori today.

"I'm just worried about what Youko is going to say, or what she's going to feel after this Hiei." Kurama turned and walked over to his mate. Hiei pushed himself up and drew Kurama in his arms.

"Fox, don't worry about it, alright? It'll all work out in the end and if she doesn't like it, then she can get over it and leave." Hiei said as Kurama chewed his lip and nodded.

"I know what you mean, koi. I just can't help but worry." Kurama sighed and then decided that he should let Youko out. With a swirl of energy Hiei now had the much taller Youko in his arms.

"Hn, you'd better be careful and handle this right Youko, we don't need our Kurama going crazy again with worry and guilt." Hiei said firmly, pulling on a lock of Youko's hair until his face was level with his own.

"Not to worry, Dragon. I will make sure it works out. I can't help how she accepts us though. A threesome is going to be a new thing for her." Youko said firmly as his ears swiveled, hearing the car pull into the driveway.

"She's here," He said and then pulled away from Hiei, hurrying out of the room. He had been waiting for this moment all day.

"_Please Youko, let her know gently. She accepted the gay thing, but I don't know how she will react to this." Kurama sounded sick with worry._

"_Kit, you have to trust me." Youko said softly, reaching out, he stroked Kurama's hair. "Okay? Don't you love and trust me?" _

"_Of course I do! But I love my mother too." Kurama said softly, "And she's your mother too Youko." He reminded him._

"_Only technically, but I love her just as much." He said and then pulled away from the mental conversation._

"Welcome mother," He said softly and drew the woman into a hug.

"Oh my! I get to see Youko, how lovely." She grinned happily up at her taller 'son' and accepted the hug with a hug of her own. "To what do I owe the honor?" She giggled.

Youko sighed, "I'll let you know in a second, as soon as Hiei gets his fat ass down here." Youko smirked when he heard his mate growl and flit beside him.

"Fat ass? Who the hell are you calling a fat ass you anorexic kitsune." Hiei growled playfully grabbing a handful of the silver hair, ready to pull him back down into a kiss.

"I'll take that as a compliment, porky." Youko smirked down at him as Hiei snarled, Shiori's eyes were wide with fear but Youko was still smirking at his mate.

"You'll pay for that later." Hiei said, pulling him down into a rough kiss, as soon as they broke apart they glanced at the pale Shiori, watching them with wide eyes. Youko chuckled and gave her a smile.

"It's alright mother, Hiei isn't angry. He's just playing. As am I." Youko said taking her hand and leading her to the living room. She sat down on the couch nervously and almost sighed in relief when Hiei sat down casually beside Youko and took his hand, showing he wasn't mad at all.

"Alright mother, to get straight to the point, what I'm about to tell you is…probably going to be harder to accept than me being gay. Or even me being a demon. What I'm about to tell you is something that may shock you till you faint, but I wanted to let you know this. I fear Shuichi may not have been able to handle it." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Shiori raised her eyebrows questioningly, then furrowed them, still in a questioning manner. "Oh?" She asked softly, not knowing what could possibly be more surprising than that.

"Mother, you know Hiei and I, and Hiei and Shuichi love each other. Well I'm sure you think of us as the same, Shuichi and I. And in a way, we are. But we ARE individual people. And because of that, we have fallen in love mother." Youko kept his deep voice steady and strong, gripping Hiei's hand.

Shiori wasn't sure what to say, she looked at him with wide eyes, waiting to hear if he had any more to say to her.

Youko looked straight into her eyes. "That means that we participate in threesomes and Shuichi and I are together as well. We love each other as much as Hiei loves us. Hiei sees us individual people. So I guess you can we are a polygamous family, mother."

"That's….not right…" she looked upset suddenly. "That means you all are cheating on each other all the time! Even Hiei!" She said, frowning. "That's wrong! Cheating and just being with multiple people! There is a lot I accept Youko, but not polygamous families! That's not fair to the other spouses at all, and it's just plain wrong. You're supposed to love only one person like that!"

(A.N. Please note: I have no problems with polygamous families, if you want to do it, that's your choice. You won't find me treating you any differently. Just like I have no problems with gays, other religions, and or anything else you like to do in your personal life.)

"It is not wrong in the Makai." Hiei interjected. "It's perfectly fine there." He said calmly, well…as calmly as he could. She was starting to really piss him off. What the hell did she know about this?

"I don't care what's acceptable in the Makai! This isn't Makai! I raised you differently! I raised Shuichi differently than this! Why would he even think of this? Weren't you two just happy with Hiei!" She demanded.

"_Don't listen to her Kit, she doesn't know what she's saying." Youko said, pulling Kurama into his arms._

_Kurama was trembling, "I trust you Youko, and I trust you Hiei." Kurama knew Hiei was listening in. "Just, you'd please better fix this." Kurama turned and burrowed himself in Youko's comforting arms._

_This is what made Hiei lose it. _

"Damn it!" Hiei stood up, "You'd better-" Hiei's voice rose, Youko knew he was ready to yell, and that would just make the situation worse. His hand came out and touched Hiei's arm gently.

"Hiei, quiet your voice, this won't help." Youko said firmly, trying to control his anger as well. He knew that Hiei was angry…angrier than he had been in a while. But yelling wasn't going to fix it.

"NO! God damn it! She needs to learn that her damn ningen morals don't matter here! She fucking accepted us gay, and fucking accepted us as a demons, she can fucking accept this! You listen here, woman. I love you like my own mother, but you push my buttons some day with your damn ningen values. We are not cheating on each other, we all are happy with this arrangement. Youko is now never alone, he's always got someone to love him, same with Shuichi when he's inside like this! I don't give a damn what those two do, if they want to have wild and crazy sex all night in their mind, let them! I don't care!" Hiei yelled, slamming his fist on the coffee table, making it crack.

Shiori was trembling in her seat as she watched the fire demon with wide, scared eyes. She realized right then and there that she had overreacted to everything that had been said and didn't take time to actually think about the situation. She glanced at Youko, terrified beyond belief.

Youko was leaning back, his ears flat watching his mate. Obviously Hiei never got this mad around Youko and it even scared the kitsune. But he didn't want to say anything, in fear Hiei might accidently strike out at him, or his mother. Besides, maybe this WAS for the best.

"And furthermore! I'm sure Youko doesn't give a damn when I fuck Kurama into our bed, or vice versa! I'm sure it doesn't matter! We all love each other, and are happy with each other! You officially fucking ruined my day, and I expect you to be gone from this house when I come back downstairs, or you'll find your head detached from your body! I don't think I can look at you right now! I will not be rejected again in my life due to some stupid morals! My birth family rejected me, I won't be rejected by you!" Hiei was now being irrational, but he didn't give a damn, he stormed upstairs.

They heard a door slam and Shiori stood to leave, beyond scared. She was trembling and crying, never expecting Hiei to turn on her like that.

Youko stood up and went over, putting his hands gently on her shoulders, he turned her to face him. "Mother, don't worry about what Hiei said. He won't carry out his threat, I won't let him and he knows it. Please try to understand you have really struck a chord in him. He's been rejected by people his whole life. And just when he thinks he has a family, and a mother who will love him, he finds that she doesn't approve of his lifestyle. He is right though, we are happy like this. If you want to see Shuichi so he can tell you, I will gladly let you see him." Youko said softly.

She looked up at him and then threw her arms around him, "I'm sorry! I was stupid and didn't think of what I was saying, of course I accept you guys. It just surprised me…that's all." She whispered, holding onto him.

Youko held her gently, and stroked her soft hair. "I understand that mother, but Hiei didn't. That's why I didn't raise my voice and he did. Hiei will calm down in a few minutes, you just watch." Youko gave her a tiny, reassuring smile. Yes. He was still pissed. But he couldn't stay mad at her directly. Just stupid ningen morals. Deciding to check in on Hiei and Shuichi, he opened the mental connection again.

"_Hiei, that was really harsh." Youko said, his tone firm but gentle, trying to show he wasn't mad at the fire demon at all. _

_Kurama was already trying to calm the fire demon down when Youko said this, so Hiei was calmer as he looked at Youko. "Hn. I know. I will apologize in a few minutes when we both calm down." Hiei said, glancing at Kurama. "You aren't mad at me about doing that?" he asked softly._

"_Not at all koi." Kurama kissed his cheek, "I knew the moment you started to yell you would fix it. I was scared honestly, but I knew you would correct it when you were done. That's just you." Kurama smiled and ran his fingers through the flared hair. _

_Hiei sighed softly, almost relieved. He was sure Kurama would have been pissed at him. "I suppose I should fix this, shouldn't I?" He glanced at Youko._

_Youko gave a nod, "She's soaking my shirt with her tears, Dragon. You really did a number this time." Youko withdrew from the connection._

Hiei withdrew and sighed, he had no choice. He knew he had over-reacted and that woman was like his mother. He couldn't let her suffer like that. It wasn't her fault anyways. Stupid ningen values were the fault here. Hiei came walking down the stairs silently, he approached the woman and gently laid a hand on her shoulder, making her jump a mile and a half.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should be leaving…" But she didn't move from Youko's protective arms. Youko was looking at his mate intently.

Hiei sighed softly and lowered his head, "Gomenasai Mother. I didn't mean to get that mad at you." Was all he said and then couldn't look her in the eye.

Shiori tilted her head up to look at Youko, surprised. Youko smiled softly down at her, "Hiei is really sorry, mother. He's a sweet guy really, you'd better give him a hug to make him feel better though." Youko gently pushed her towards the fire demon.

Shiori nervously pulled Hiei into a hug, when she felt Hiei's strong arms wrap around her, she nearly cried in relief. "Oh I'm sorry I said what I said Hiei, and I would never reject you as my son! I love you, my son." She said, hugging the tiny demon close.

"Hn, I love you too mother." Hiei whispered, a tear leaked out of his eye and solidified into a bright red tear gem, heading towards the floor. For the first time, he had been truly accepted by a motherly figure. This made him happier than words could tell.

Youko caught the tear gem and tucked it into his pocket, smiling, knowing how his mate felt.

Shiori pulled away from Hiei and wiped her eyes and then kissed his cheek with a smile.

"I promise I won't ever judge you guys like that again." Shiori said, making a pact with herself, she didn't want to ruin any fragile relationship she had with her sons, especially Hiei.

Hiei nodded slightly, "I'll forgive you as best as I can mother. The only reason I was able to do it today is because I wanted to know you loved and accepted me." To hell with hiding his feelings, this was his mother, she could know.

"I do love and accept you." She smiled at him, and then took a seat on the couch.

After a few more hours of visiting with her, and Kurama came out to say hi for a while, she parted to go home and get some rest.

Once their dinner was finished, Kurama and Hiei went upstairs to bed. After a quick shower, the two curled up in bed and closed their eyes, establishing connection.

"_Come here you two!" Youko held open his arms, already sprawled out on a bed, wanting his cuddle time._

_Hiei smirked and flitted to the bed. Kurama jumped and landed swiftly beside the demons. _

"_Who's gets to be cuddled from all sides?" Kurama asked with a slightly eager grin. Hiei rolled his eyes with Youko, they both knew that Kurama liked to be in the middle position at all times. It made him feel very loved. They had to admit, it was a nice feeling. Just not their cup of tea, being such dominant males. _

_Hiei pulled Kurama in between Youko and him and they all cuddled up to each other. It ending up that Kurama was spooning with Youko, and Kurama had Hiei pulled against his chest. _

"_Hn. You're lucky enough I'm small enough to do this. If we were all tall, that would cause problems with the whole spooning position. I would never fit in your arms like this, Kurama." Hiei smirked at his red-headed beauty, then continued to kiss and lick his soft neck._

"_That's true." Youko said looking over the top of Kurama's head, towards the fire demon, "And you wouldn't be so adorable to cuddle with either." Youko smirked as Hiei blushed darkly. _

"_That's true, you are adorable." Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek gently, making Hiei growl lightly. "I'm not adorable." Hiei said, still slightly embarrassed._

"_Alright, alright," Youko said waving his one hand. "Sexy then, is that good enough?" He asked as Kurama chuckled and shared a gentle kiss with Hiei._

_Hiei smirked and then kissed Kurama back, then said, "I'm not as sexy as either of you, especially you, Kurama." Hiei said nuzzling his red-head again, making Kurama purr._

"_I'm left out again." Youko pouted playfully, knowing fully well Hiei and Kurama thought he was sexy. _

_Kurama and Hiei glanced at him, then grinned at each other they shifted and rolled onto the strong fox and started to shower him with affection._

_Hiei started to massage his shoulders, chest and pet his tail while Kurama rained kisses down on the demon's handsome face, enjoying themselves._

"_A guy could easily get use to all this." Youko smirked, wrapping an arm around each one of them. "I wouldn't trade either of you for the world." He claimed a kiss from both. _

_Hiei smirked, "I wouldn't trade you two for the world either." Hiei said, and then he kissed the tip of Youko's ear, making it flick. _

_Kurama looked between them with a smile and then it slipped into a grin. "I wouldn't trade you two either." Kurama said and then purred Youko and Hiei reached up and started to pet his long red hair. _

_Hiei suddenly stilled in his movements and then pulled his hand away. "You still have to pay for your porky comment earlier, fox." Hiei glared at his mate as Youko chuckled._

"_Oh do I? And what are you going do to me?" Youko smirked and glanced at the demon, his fangs showing playfully, ready for anything. _

"_I'll sick Kurama and myself on you and have you tickled until you cry uncle and then you will be forced to admit that I am NOT porky or a fat ass." Hiei said, smugly, thinking his plan was fool proof. _

"_There's one problem with that. Well, no, actually two. One, Shuichi would never turn on me like that, right darling red-head of mine?" Youko looked up at him with puppy eyes._

"_Let me think about this," Kurama put a finger to his chin and then grinned. "Sorry Yo-Koi, I side with Hiei on this. You called him porky, you called me a fatty the other day in the kitchen." _

"_And here I thought you both loved me!" Youko pouted and then said, "Problem two, I'm not ticklish." He looked smugly at them._

"_Let's disprove that, shall we Hiei?" Kurama glanced at his mate, knowing Youko was indeed ticklish, and then Hiei smirked, "Hn. Yes." He said and then before Youko knew it, they were tickling him._

_Youko tried to keep his laughter bottled, he wouldn't submit! But when Kurama found a particularly ticklish spot, Youko had to start laughing as he tried to squirm away. _

"_Now you know how I felt!" Hiei said, triumphantly laughing with Youko. Kurama wasn't holding back his laughter as they were relentless until the demon beneath them surrendered. _

"_ALRIGHT! UNCLE UNCLE!" Youko said, breathless. Hiei and Kurama pulled back and shared a winner's kiss. "You aren't a porky and you aren't a fatty, happy?" Youko looked between the two._

"_Ecstatic." Hiei said sarcastically, giving the silver fox a kiss, which Kurama copied, when they broke apart they looked at each other and smiled._

"_I love you." They all said at once, which made them laugh again and then they got comfy in each other's arms. _

_As they all got to the point where they could sleep, Youko drifted off with a whispered, 'I love you two', before finally drifting off into dream world._

_Kurama looked over at Hiei and took his slender hand and said, "Hiei-koi?" he had to keep his voice very low. Youko had very sensitive hearing. But he wanted to tell Hiei this when Youko was asleep. "Can we come out for a few moments?" _

"_Hn?" Hiei whispered back and glanced up with tired red eyes, then nodded and slipped out of Kurama's mind, the red-head following suit. _

Kurama drew the tired fire demon into his arms and kissed him gently before pulling away and looking him in the eye. "Thank you." Was all he said.

"What for foxy?" Hiei asked, looking surprised as he looked up at his pretty lover.

Kurama leaned down again for another kiss, right before their lips touched he whispered, "For being my light in the darkness." He said and then pulled Hiei in for a very emotion filled kiss, before slipping back into their mental conversation.

"_Anything for you, Kurama," Hiei said softly and then pulled slightly away. They rejoined Youko on the bed, Hiei soon drifted off to sleep, comfy._

_Kurama laid there thinking for a little while before he smiled softly to himself as he started to drift off, "You saved me my light, thank you so much." Kurama whispered before he too joined his lovers in a peaceful sleep._

**The End **

XXX

A.N. Well? Was it a good ending? I hope so! I know, I have a case where I have to include the title name into the story itself, but I rather like doing that! I really hope you enjoyed and I'm so happy with how this story turned out. I do hope it was more interesting with the Shiori thing.

Thank you all so much!

Jaa Mata, Everyone!


End file.
